Destiny Is Absolute
by Zedgear
Summary: Destiny, We all have one. Something that determines how we'll live and how we'll perish. Surely nothing could ever be beyond it's control?
1. Rough Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.**

Destiny is really such an oddity. Some believe in it and think that they can control and change their own destiny with their decisions. While others believe that it is set in stone and nothing they can do can change it.

Would you like to hear a secret?

Destiny, Fate, Future whatever you'd prefer it's all the same really. It really does exist. Like a complex machine beyond our ability to comprehend it, controlling our every action, compelling us to do things we normally wouldn't. Be it something small like choosing waffles instead of pancakes for breakfast, or something bigger like whether or not to spare the life of a fallen foe.

It controls who we meet and who we don't. It controls who we fall in love with and who we hate. Absolutely everything you do in this existence is pre-determined. Sure, we feel like we're making our own choices, but in reality? We're simply acting out a play.

Destiny's reach is infinite. Nothing escapes its grasp. Everyone has a destiny, be it important or small. You could be a literal ant and destiny would still hold an unbreakable hold on you.

It really does prompt one to wonder how different things would be if we could make our own decisions. Would our emotions and opinions remain the same? Or would they turn out to be simple lies fabricated to get the desired end result fate had already pre-determined? Doesn't matter in the end. That's all they really are...thoughts and dreams that would never be able to be thought of anyways. Fate wouldn't allow it.

Destiny is truly absolute.

But... What if a child was born that was not meant to be born? That child's existence would completely wreck fate's plans for each individual person the child would come into contact with instantly. Causing them to make different small decisions that would eventually snowball into bigger, more important decisions.

The people this child would come into contact with would no longer be under destiny's near unbreakable hold and would affect everyone they encounter the same way the child had to them. This would cause a chain reaction on a massive scale that would eventually encompass the entire world.

Now, imagine if you would, a single one of these people somehow leaving their now fate free world or universe and traveling to a new one where the process would repeat again.

This would no doubt cause the destruction of destiny itself.

But that's silly right? It's not possible for someone to be born without a destiny, for a person to just exist when he was simply never meant to. Just a fairytail.

Now, if it _was _just a silly fairytail, we wouldn't have a story.

This is the story of the boy who was never meant to exist. One that could defy that which determines anything and everything. One that the entirety of existence itself literally didn't see coming.

This is the story of Ryker.

**XXxxXX**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A small child said excitedly as he hopped up and down on his parents king sized bed. Shaking them frantically to wake them. The light from the morning sun partial filling up the room.

"Ughh two more minutes." The child's Father groaned as he smashed a pillow onto his head.

The child giggled. "Come on Dad, get up! You know what day it is!" the child said, stepping off of the bed.

The father sat up and yawned, clasping a hand over hit mouth and using the other to stretch. "Now what day would it be again?" he asked jokingly.

The child gave him a look of disbelief. "It's my birthday!"

The Father chuckled. "I know, I know, I was just kidding. Give me a second to wake up your Mother and we'll get dressed then we can start the day huh?"

The child shook his head rapidly, then practically ran out of the room straight to his own.

The Father smiled and turned to face his wife. "Hey, Evelyn? You awake?" he said softly as he shook her arm and the woman responded exactly like he had mere moments ago.

"Just let me sleep in a few more minutes Jordan," the wife groaned like exactly her husband did before. Yawning and lazily swatting away said husband with the hand she wasn't using to cover her face with a pillow to block out his voice.

"Oh I don't think so," he took the pillow from her hands that she was using to cover her face mere moments ago. "If I have to wake up early so do you."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "Is it morning already?"

"Yep, and we have a rather excited child probaby pacing around his room."

The woman dragged herself out of bed and reached into their drawer, tossing her husband a clean shirt and grabbing a new clean shirt for herself. "Let's not keep him waiting then huh? After all, it's not everyday our baby boy turns ten!"

**XXxxXX**

The father's prediction being correct, the child was indeed pacing around his room at that moment. Walking back and forth as he passed his rather small bed (Befitting of a ten year old), small television sitting on a drawer on the opposing side of the bed and a computer sitting atop another drawer right beside the small bed. One look through the boy's browsing history would reveal how much he _loved _the Kingdom hearts series. Everywhere one looked they would see his constant searches for updates on the newest releasing game in the series, Kingom hearts 3.

It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that the boy was obviously a massive fan of the series. The evidence was scattered both literally everywhere. From the browsing history mentioned earlier to the Kingdom Hearts posters covering almost every inch of the sky blue wall in his room and even the video game themselves placed neatly in a cabinet.

The child had both Kingdom Hearts one and two and even the remixed version of Kingdom Hearts one (the Kingdom Hearts 2 remix hadn't come out yet). He hadn't actually gotten around to playing the handheld versions of the game that were released (BBS, 358/2 days, Etc), but the second he got around to convincing his parents to buy them he'd definitely spend more then a few hours playing them.

Heck, the kid was such a fan of the series he had heard a rock remix of a certain song in the game on Youtube and had immediately proceeded to ask for a guitar for his last birthday so he could try and replicate the music.

He may not have been able to play the song yet, since he was still figuring out how to play the guitar, but he was sure if he kept trying, he'd be able to play it flawlessly one day. The guitar itself was laying on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed.

The very recently turned ten year old's apparel consisted of black large track pants with a red stripe going down each leg, a large orange sports shirt, and a large dark brown unzipped hooded jacket. Yes, the child seemed to like sports clothes and clothes much bigger then him, very much.

He had non-remarkable brown eyes and spiky black hair (Yes, it is a natural thing. He didn't own a hidden cache of hair gel). Standing at 4Ft. and 7in. He looked rather scrawny and the scrawny look was only amplified by the baggy clothing he liked to wear. His skin tone was fairly light, but also slightly tanned from the time he had spent out in the sun, which wasn't a very large amount for he didn't really have friends, for obvious reasons.

What kid is gonna consider someone who wears only sports clothes (The same sport clothes everyday, he just has several pairs of them) and the exact same jacket every single day not weird? He refused to even take off the jacket on hot summer days, or really _ever _actually.

The child didn't seem bothered by the fact he didn't have friends. His parents were enough for him. After all, how would he miss something he never had?

The boy's feverish pacing was interrupted by the sound of his door opening and his father stepping in, now in new, clean clothing and shortly after, his mom, who was also wearing new, clean apparel, walked in and stood beside him. Jordan's black spiky hair (Hey, the kid had to have gotten it from somewhere) seemed to have perked up and his brown eyes seemed more alert. While the kid's father, Jordan, had brown eyes and spiky black hair, His mother on the other hand, had blue eyes and long brown hair that reached to her thighs.

"You ready to start the day Ryker?" the dad asked with a smirk, already knowing his son's answer.

"Yeah I am!" the ten year old cheered excitedly. Running past his parent Ryker ran into the hallway outside his room. "What are you waiting for?" he said before taking of down the stairs at the end of the hallway and disappearing from the sight of the two.

His parents shared a look before chasing after him. "Hey, wait up! How are you gonna leave without us?" They said in chorus.

**XXxxXX**

The day was finally over. Ryker's parents had taken him to an amusement park where he ran around, determined to ride everything there. After that, he was taken to an arcade where his parents let him play to his hearts content. After developing an intense hatred for a certain arcade game that went by the name "Battle Toads", his parents and him headed home where they ordered pizza for dinner and for desert, Ryker's mom baked cupcakes instead of a cake, per his request.

After finishing off the Pizza and eating a few cupcakes (Storing the rest inside the fridge for later) Ryker was sent off to bed.

Ryker's dark room was dimly illuminated by the shining moon outside his window. His computer off and Ryker himself laying on his bed, his hands clasped together behind his head with a thin blanket covering half his torso.

Feeling an urge to eat something sweet, the sugar craving child slowly crawled out of bed, tossing the blanket off him and opening his bedroom door slowly and closing it gently so as to not make noise.

Tiptoeing quietly down the hallway. Ryker reached the end of the hallway without making a single sound before he descended down the staircase and crossed through the living room until he reached his objective. The Kitchen.

Walking into the dark kitchen area, Ryker opened the fridge which lit up the once dark room with the light from inside the fridge. Grabbing two cupcakes and closing the fridge door which closed off the light from the fridge and caused the room to be covered in darkness once again. The young child then pulled up a seat and sat himself down at the round kitchen table. Setting down the other cupcake, Ryker peeled back the cupcake linen and started heartily munching on the cupcake in the encompassing dark.

His heart dropped as he heard the sound of footsteps near the stairs and was filled with the fear of his mother busting him. He stopped munching and went completely silent.

The noise approached closer and closer until they stopped and infront of the kitchen and was replaced by the sound of the kitchen light switch flipping on. Revealing the cause of the sounds to be not the young boy's mother, but his father that was dressed in his sleeping wear. He stood near the light switch looking at his son with his hands crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Now, who said you could be up this late eating sweets of all things?" Jordan questioned as he approached the kitchen table.

A feeling of relief passed through the boy as he smiled sheepishly at his dad. "The same person who said you could." The way he spoken that made it seem as if it wasn't the first time he had done this. Ryker picked up the second cupcake he had grabbed earlier off the table and held it out for his smirking dad.

The father accepted the cupcake and pulled up a chair right beside his mischievous son.

"You realize that your mom is going to crucify the both of us if she sees us up this late eating cupcakes right?" Jordan inquired curiously, while peeling back the cupcake linen and biting into his own sweet treat.

"Don't worry dad, I have a plan for that. I'll just say that it was your idea." Ryker stated confidently as he finished up his cupcake with a mischievous grin.

Jordan set down his cupcake and reached over to his devious son. Showing him no mercy as he ticked him relentlessly. "Why you little jerk! If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"

Ryker giggled loudly despite his attempts to muffle his laughter and swat away the father's hands. A shining smile present upon both their faces.

While dealing retribution upon his mischevious child, a look of remembrance appeared on Jordan's face. Leaning back away from Ryker and pulling away his justice dealing fingers, the father muttered something before quietly jogging to the staircase and disappearing up the staircase.

The father came back not even two minutes later, holding a small box in his right hand. "Uhhhh," He said said embarrassed. "Hehe, with everything that happened today, your mom and I kinda forgot to give you your present."

Ryker blinked. He had _also_ forgot all about his birthday present. Although, in Ryker's defense, it was probably due to that evil, evil, game he had played at the arcade. _  
_

"Go ahead and take it," Jordan stuck his arm out towards Ryker the small box in his hand.

Gently grabbing the box from his hands, Ryker eagerly lifted the lid off the box. His eyes widening at the object the box contained inside.

An exact replica of Sora's silver crown necklace, made of real metal and everything. While inspecting the necklace, he found one small difference to the original thing. Inscribed on the back was his own initials, R.G, Ryker Gadge.

Putting on the necklace as fast as he possibly could, Ryker launched himself at his dad and enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Thanks dad." Ryker said, detaching from the hug and fiddling happily with the necklace he had just gotten and was now wearing.

A look of horror crossed Jordan's face as he realized he had just given Ryker his birthday present without Evelyn present for the reaction. If she wasn't going to kill him before, she definitely was going to now.

Ryker was interrupted from his gleeful fiddling of his new necklace by his dad's voice, which sounded as if it was the one of a husband that had come to terms with his certain death VIA angry wife. "Alright, well you should probably be heading off to bed. I'm gonna stay up and figure out what size my coffin should be."

Ryker obeyed and began to walk towards his room, but stopped for a moment and turned back towards his dad. "Hey Dad?" This caused Jordan to snap out of his mental measuring of his body size for his coffin and turn around to face his son.

"I love you guys."

This caused Jordan to smile the brightest he had for the entire day. Maybe getting murdered by Evelyn was worth it after all, just for this moment. "Your mom and I love you too. Now head off to bed before she kills us both."

Ryker gave a two finger salute before walking back to his room and sitting himself down onto his bed. Grabbing ahold of the necklace hanging from his neck and holding the crown in his palm, he spared one last look at it before releasing his hold on it and laying back onto his bed. A serene smile gracing his features as the events of today took their toll on young Ryker and sleep took him instantly.

**XXxxXX**

A scream of horror protruded through the previously silent night, causing Ryker to jolt up immediately from his slumber, smacking his head against something while trying to get up. The realization that he was in a dark small area scared Ryker causing him to breath frantically and flail around wildly, until he knocked over something with his hand.

It was his guitar. He was just under his bed, but how did he get down there? The realization that he was just under his bed, rid him of his fear but only slightly reduced the pounding of his heart. He crawled out from underneath his bed and slung the guitar over his shoulder to get it lut of his way. Though the mystery of the dark, claustrophobic place was swiftly solved, there was still the matter of that terrible scream he had heard earlier.

Walking over to towards his closed window, the young child opened it only for the scent of burning wood to immediately fill his nose and smoke to make its way into his room as he found his entire neighborhood set ablaze. The fierce, fiery orange flames licking up at the night sky and smoke eminating from everywhere he could see.

The most unsettling part was that he couldn't see a single soul in sight. Looking straight down from the open window, Ryker saw the flames slowly start to engulf the bottom half of his house and advance towards the top.

Wasting no time, Ryker immediately ran out of his room, the door to it left wide open, which was strange, because he was sure he had closed it, and shot straight down the hallway, to his parent's room.

Entering the room, Ryker found that his mom and dad were both gone and the room was almost completely destroyed, like there had been a massive struggle.

Running out of the bedroom, he sprinted back down the hallway and down the staircase. Stopping his escape when he ran into the now ablaze living room with pieces of debris falling from the ceiling above him, and the front door to his house busted down.

Without even considering the consequences, and instead seeing his only exit, the child made a beeline for the open door and managed to make it out of the burning building. The smoke he inhaled causing him to cough violently.

Terrifed and confused beyond belief, Ryker ran down the sidewalk of his small town and turned his head in horror at the burning buildings surrounding him on both sides of the sidewalk.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" he cried out terrified, his voice almost completely drowned out by the sound of the collapsing and burning houses around him.

After running down the sidewalk for a few minutes, fueled completely by terror and adrenaline, he reached his town's town hall near the park and spotted a large group of people all on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. It took him a moment to recognise that they were the people who also lived in the town. Hiding behind a tree, his eyes scanned through the group of people frantically. His eyes widened and he unknowingly smiled in relief when he spotted his parents among the group. He was about to leave his hiding spot and rejoin his parents, when a new person entered the scene.

The figure wore a dark cloak covering his entire body and a futuristic black belt with several buttons littered all over it that was strapped around his waist. The hooded part of the cloak obstructing Ryker's view of his face "Congratulations!" the cloaked figure announced loudly.

"You were lucky enough to survive, but unlucky enough to get caught! Now I wanna play a little game because I haven't killed anybody in about," He checked his invisible watch "Hmm five minutes, give or take," The figure brandished two revolvers. "So try and make this as entertaining as you can eh?" Ryker could _feel _the maliciousness behind the statement.

Walking back and forth throughout the crowd, the figure pointed his guns as he walked along. "One of these things are not like the other."

"Go to hell you psychopath!" A voice rang out from the crowd aimed at the gun wielding figure.

"After you!" ***Bang!**

The owner of the voice fell to the ground, a bullet in his head and blood pooling around his corpse as the people that were near the man scattered away in terror.

Ryker's mind was having trouble processing what he had just witnessed. _'H-he just killed someone..' _ The child wanted nothing else but to curl up into a ball and hide.

"Now would anyone else like to make an input?" The figure said, a crazed grin hidden under his cloak.

Silence reigned supreme.

"Very good. Now then, How about we-Screw you." the cloaked gun wielder was interrupted once again. This time by a different voice.

It was Jordan's voice.

The cloaked figure approached Jordan, a defiant look on Jordan's face as his wife stared at him with worry. The gun wielder's crazed grin grew even larger as he smashed the butt of his revolver on Jordan's face and grabbed him, dragging him away from the group.

"No, stop!" Evelyn cried out.

The figure stopped in his tracks and looked back at Evelyn. "Oh, so this idiot has a wife now does he? Why don't you join him then?" Hearing his intentions, Jordan struggled wildy in his hold, but was given another revolver butting for his troubles. The figure grabbed the struggling mother and was now dragging both Evelyn and Jordan. He tossed them right infront of the entire group.

"It's obvious that you simpletons still haven't gotten it through your thick skulls about who exactly is in charge here. I'm at a loss of how to get it in through. Hmm, I wonder how I can teach you." The figure struck a thinking pose.

Ryker was paralyzed with fear. Fighting his fear off, he realized that he needed to do something! Anything! He wouldn't let this guy hurt his family! He would never let anyone hurt them! Ryker readied himself to move but halted his preperations when a strange searing energy shot through his entire body. It felt as if a part of him that he didn't even know existed just appeared and filled a vacant spot that was made just for it.

Looking down at his palms with wide-eyed amazement. He could see a light blue energy flowing through his hands, he cautiously moved his hands around and inspected the energy. The light blue energy flowing through his body seemed untameable in its current state. His inspection interrupted when a flash of bright light appeared in his hand and blinded Ryker's unprepared eyes.

While shaking off the spots in his vision, Ryker felt a light weight in his palms and looked down, spotting something he thought he would never have seen in his life. The Kingdom Key was in his hands. Ryker was dumbfounded, it was utterly impossible for this to happen. Yet there it was.

_'Now's not the time to question this idiot, mom and dad are in trouble!' _Ryker's mind practically screamed at him.

Ryker looked down at the Kingdom Key in his hand and tightened his grip, it was time to act.

"Oh I know how!" The figure exclaimed, rising out of his thinking pose and raising his index finger for emphasis. "The same way I taught that other idiot!" He lowered his finger and grabbed his revolvers, cocking back the hammers on the firearms and aiming them at Jordan and Evelyn's heads. The malicious smile returning back to his features.

Ryker's eyes widened and he immediately took off running, charging at the armed man as fast as he could.

With Ryker's new found strength he was able to save his parents and stop the crazed lunatic. Knocking the guns away and defeating the figure, they rebuilt their neighborhood house by house. Everyone just thankful to be alive and eventually Ryker and his parents forgot about the terrible incident and went on to live happy full lives.

At least that's what I'd be saying if we lived in a perfect world.

The reality of what happened... That's one befitting of the world we live in.

Desperately running as fast as he could, Ryker ran and ran and ran, his racing to stop the gunman drew the attention of his parents but not the gunman.

With a tear filled gaze in their eyes, the parents both started to mouth three important last words to their child.

***Bang! Bang!***

They didn't get to.**  
**

And then with a gunshot they left him behind.

Everything seemed to stop. The sound of the collapsing houses and the wild fires consuming them, the strong smell of smoke in the air, it all seemed to vanish after the gunshots. Ryker fell to his knees, the Keyblade slipping out of his hand.

"H-how did they die? I could defend them now... I-I could save them... How did I fail...? T-there's no way..."

Tears slid freely down his cheek. His parents were gone... Killed by _him_. Wait... killed by _him. Killed by __Him! _

_Him!_

The Keyblade reappeared in his hand as he charged at the monster who was casually reloading his gun, that ever present malicious smirk hidden under his hood. "Now I hope that maybe you idiots learned who's in charge now," he holstered his revolvers. "I'd hate to have to do it again. Oh wait! No I wouldn-**OOF!"** Ryker smashed the Keyblade into the unaware guntoter's side, doing no visible damage except for a verbal utter from him. Unspeakable rage filled Ryker's very being.

The guntoter turned to see what dead man walking had dared to attack him when he spotted a child holding a keyblade?

"Ah, wait a minute!"

Before Ryker could execute a second attack, the hooded man's arm shot out and grabbed Ryker by the throat, lifting him into the air causing Ryker to drop the keyblade the Keyblade and clutch at the figures hand around his neck, kicking wildly trying to escape.

The man chuckled darkly. "Finally found you. Hard to believe that you're a danger to anyone being as weak and wimpy as you are - but hey, orders are orders." The psychopath's words became harder to hear as the child's consciousness started to slip away and his wild kicking slowed down.

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not gonna enjoy this. I've never choked the life out of anyone before and I'm really excited to see how it feels!" the child like glee in his tone was deeply unsettling.

The crowd watched on in horror. A few among them wanting to stop the insane figure but the guns holstered at his side and the multiple times he had ruthlessly used said guns took away their conviction. So they were reduced to watching on.

Ryker was slipping away. His eyes getting heavy and he hadn't been able to breath for a while now. His hands slowly falling limp at his side as he gave one last ditch kick at the figure. His kick hitting a combination of buttons on the man's futuristic belt that opened up a light blue portal. The portal was pulling with extreme force.

The cloaked man's eyes widened in suprise under his hood. In his surprised state he accidentally loosened up his grip on Ryker's neck ever so slightly which was just enough for the portal to snatch him from his grasps. "No!" he jumped towards the portal but landed on the concrete floor. It was too late, the portal had closed.

He smashed his fist down on the ground in anger. "Dammit!" Climbing to his feet, he sighed as he reached into his cloak and took out what appeared to be a walkie talkie. "Hello sir?" He pressed a button and spoke into it. The crazed tone he had earlier replaced by a professional one. "I found the target," the line was dead silent for a moment before a loud voice spoke up.

"And?" the voice said questioningly, a dangerous edge in the voice.

"He got away."

The voice on the other end was silent for a moment before responding. "Head back to base. I'll decide your punishment promptly."

"What about this world sir? We tore it apart searching for him."

"This world is already corrupted beyond our ability to salvage it. I'll deal with it myself." the voice over the radio said simply. "Get back to base now."

"Yes, sir." He put his radio back into his cloak and grumbled. "Stupid asshole!" he insulted.

Turning his head back to the shaking group, his voice took on a slightly depressed tone. "So I have to go back to base, meaning I can't play with you after all. Lucky you." this seemed to raise the group's spirit.

"Although what the boss is going to do to your world won't be much better." He pressed a combination of buttons on his belt, opening another blue portal. The portal tugging violently at his cloak, trying to suck him in but he effortlessly held his ground. "You'll see what I mean. I'd honestly really hate to be you guys right about now." he stepped into the portal and vanished as the portal closed up behind him.

**XXxxXX**

An unconscious Ryker could be see laying on his back on the dirt ground, completely surrounded by tall trees, the portal that had spat him up long gone.

Ryker's eyes slowly fluttered open as he slowly picked himself up off the dirt ground and looked around his surroundings. The moon was out indicating the day was over. "How did I get here?" he questioned aloud. Before the events of earlier hit his head like a freight train and he fell back down to the ground.

"I-I wasn't strong enough... Wasn't fast enough... I wasn't good enough..." Ryker desperately wished that he was just dreaming and everyone was fine, it would turn out that eating sugar at night had caused him to have nightmares.

He knew better.

It wasn't a dream. It was reality and Ryker knew it. Why did it have to be reality? Why couldn't it have been a dream? His mind had cruelly reminded him of a saying he had heard once and had despised since then.

Life isn't fair.

Letting out a scream of anguish, the child bashed his fists on the dirt ground. A look of intense anger filling his features. Ryker's anger was turned to suprise when a kunai from behind flew above his right shoulder and landed infront of him, impaled in the ground.

Turning around with wide eyes Ryker spotted a woman standing behind him. The woman was 6ft, easily towering over Ryker, had bright golden eyes and snow white hair that reached to her back. She was dressed in a traditional Kimono furisode that was dark Red with White spots scattered around it. Giving her a sort of divine look.

The woman shouted something at Ryker in a language he didn't understand. Noticing his look of confusion the woman began to speak again, using a different language this time. One that Ryker actually understood, English. "That was a warning. Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Ryker and I don't even know where here is!" Ryker explained slightly pissed off about the fact she almost skewered him.

"I'm afraid thats not good enough, I will have to take the information from you by force then, I will try to be as gentle as I can." the woman readied a kunai in her hand.

Ryker didn't like the way she worded that and he knew there was no way to convince her otherwise so he summoned the keyblade to his hand and entered the only fighting stance he knew with it. Something he would later dub "The Sora Stance" after his personal hero Sora.

This action seemed to suprise the woman but she hid it quickly.

Ryker readied himself for her assault as she slowly approached him, Kunai still in hand. When he felt that odd power from earlier except this time it was stationary instead of moving around him wildly. An idea popped in Ryker's head, maybe...

Ryker stuck his hand that wasn't holding the keyblade out and shouted. "Fire!" The energy gathered instantly in his hand and a small fireball shot out of his hand and flew towards the wide eyed woman who although surprised managed to easily dodge out of the way.

Ryker looked down at his palm in amazement. "Magic.." he whispered in disbelief. he clenched his fist and decided to test the limits of his new found strength. Without moving an inch he shouted another spell. "Thunder!" A small dark cloud formed above the woman and shot a small lightning bolt down, she dodged this too.

Ryker could feel his magic reserves start to diminish from the Spells he was casting, although he could feel it ever so slowly start to restore itself too.

_'A Keyblade wielder...It's time to end this.' _ The woman disappeared instantly from Ryker's sight and reappeared right behind him, knocking him to the ground and pinning his clothes to the ground with Kunai, restricting him from moving. She could have done that anytime she wanted.

Before Ryker could even start to struggle, she placed her palm on his forehead and delved into his mind. His will was admirable but defenses when it came to his mind were pitiful so she easily got into his head. Eventually she found what she was looking for and searched through his memories, learning of his world and everything he knew. Most importantly being how he got here, in her land which was impossible for a mortal to find. One thing about his arrival was bothering her immensely. Who was it thatattacked him and why? It didn't make any sense.

Exiting his mind, The woman removed the Kunai pinning him down and held out a hand for him to grab.

Ryker accepted the hand and was helped off the ground. "What did you do to me?"

"...I looked through your memories to find out how you got here. I apologize but it was the only way I could insure you were being truthful."

Ryker didn't seem to be very bothered by this statement.

"I guess. Not like I have much to hide anyways," Ryker shrugged and stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets, facing away from the women. "I'm a failure that wasn't able to save his family. Doesn't matter who knows that."

"Kami." This caused Ryker to turn and face her, a confused look on his face.

"What?"

"My name is Kami and I'm the goddess of the world you are currently residing." She explained, revealing her divine status.

Ryker blinked. "A god? Does every world have gods?" he hesitated on asking the next question. "Does mine?"

"Some do, some don't. I myself only know of a few other gods, and I didn't know of your world so I can't say whether or not it does."

Ryker had a disappointed look on his face at her answer - one that was immediately replaced with a skeptical look. "So you're telling me I was trying to fight a god? Why wasn't I creamed instantly then?"

Kami rolled her eyes. "Goddess not god and the reason I didn't "Cream" you is because of a variety of different reasons. I was cautious after you summoned that Keyblade, and you peaked my interest after using attacks I hadn't encounter before so I wanted to observe more of those "Spells" until they got too dangerous. I wasn't even actually fighting you, I was just measuring your strength and even when I beat you I wasn't actually trying."

Ryker had to admit that he was a little unnerved by the fact she said when she beat him she wasn't even close to giving the slightest of effort. "If you knew I was a Keyblade wielder then why were you surprised when I used Magic?"

"I've only _heard_ of Keyblade wielders before and even then my knowledge of them ended at they use the Keyblade as their weapon of choice and they travel to different worlds, never before have I ever encountered one until now."

A question popped into Ryker's mind. "So do you know everything I do now? Y'know since you went through my memories and all?"

Kami nodded her head. "Since you have such a massive knowledge of "Kingdom Hearts" and I searched through your memories I know everything that you do about Magic and the Keyblade through those "Video Games" you used to play frequently.

Kami looked at the starry sky above her, the moonlight shining on her. "Your world is so different from mine, more technologically advanced and the cultures so different then ours. Aside from you and your ability to use Magic, the people in your world were weaker then mine due to their lack of Chakra."

Ryker never even bothered to ask what Chakra even was and instead looked at his open hands. "I don't even know how I'm able to use it. Maybe the power of the Keyblade woke the magic dormant in me?" He clenched his hands tightly and balled them into fists. "Fat lot of good it did me... I couldn't even use it the moment I needed it the most."

"Ryker, when I die I want you take make me a promise. When I do die you'll probably blame yourself for some reason even though there was most likely nothing you could do. You'll probably whine about how it was your fault or something stupid like that and then become depressed.

"Don't." Ryker unballed his fists and turned to face Kami who was reciting what he had heard from his dad on his ninth birthday.

"If you ever do this, then I will personally come back as a ghost and haunt you until you stop doing it. You'd do well to remember that the dead have eerie powers. Now this may seem heavy to lay on you since you're nine years old and you'll probably forget this anyways but you never know what'll happen so I'm doing this while you're nine to save myself the trouble in the future."

"So you gotta remember that alright? If you don't then I'll be sure to come back as Jasper the douchebag ghost and haunt you til' you do. Now let's head back to your mom and get some ice-cream huh? Just please don't tell your mom I said this, if you do she'll probably make it so this conversation serves it's purpose _waaaay_ earlier then I thought it would." Ryker interrupted Kami and finished the speech. A tear threatening to escape as he rubbed his watering eyes furiously.

"Your father was quite the odd man." Kami said with a smile.

Ryker who was still rubbing his right eye smiled and let out a slight chuckle. "He sure was, but that was the best part about him."

"I could send you back to your world if you'd like." Kami waved her hand and a green swirling portal opened up, this one seemed to swirl around peacefully and not trying to suck in everything near it, the complete opposite of its blue counterpart that Ryker had encountered.

Ryker closed his eyes in shame. "Not yet. I'm not ready to go back and I don't know if I ever will be. But...If ever do go back, I want to make sure of one thing."

Kami closed the portal and tilted her head to the side. "What's that?"

Ryker opened his eyes, a determined look in them. "I'm going to make sure something like this never happens again. I'm gonna get strong enough so I can stop the bad people before they can even _think _about trying something like that!"

Kami smiled at his declaration. "An admirable goal for certain, but can you back up those words?"

If possible, Ryker's look grew even more determined as he summoned the Keyblade to his hand and gripped it tightly. "I'd rather die then let this ever happen again."

That was the straw that broke the Camel's back for her. "Then I will be training you."

This caught Ryker off guard as he nearly fell over. "What? I think I may have misheard you."

"You heard me correctly but there is a catch."

Ryker raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kami got a mischevious gleam in her eyes that promised untold pain and suffering. "The training will be absolute hell. You will probably at some points during said training wish that you were dead. I plan to break you and fix you over and over again until you're as strong as you need to be. Do you accept these terms or were your words from before simply spineless bravado?"

Ryker took a second to strengthen his resolve. Everything she said sounded really scary and he wasn't sure he could handle it...but he was going to try. Like he said before, nothing like this would ever happen again.

He would make sure of it.

A serious look found itself upon Ryker's face as he pointed the Keyblade towards Kami and said three simple words that would change his life forever.

"Bring it on."

Oh, how he would later regret those words.

**Alrighty then, so if you happen to have any question feel free to either leave a review or PM me. Not particularly good at story writing or author notes but eh. Also if you happen to have the time be sure to check out Dattoban and his story "To Be a Pokémon trainer" He's got this story writing thing down. Sorry for taking up so much of your time, this is Zedgear signing out.**


	2. Second Start

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. **

**6 Years Later...**

The peaceful sound of leaves brushing against each other was heard as a light breeze swept through the dirt training ground surrounded by trees on each side and a large pond occupying the one side vacant of trees. The bright morning sunlight mostly blocked by the bushes of leaves on the tree, small holes of sunlight poking through the leaf barricade and shining on the dirt ground and trunk of a certain special tree.

Now you may be wondering about now, what exactly makes this tree any better then the other trees inhabiting the surrounding forest? Well the answer is a rather simple one actually. It wasn't so much that the tree itself was special or better in any other way then the ones near it, more so the reason it was currently important was due to the person slumbering peacefully ontop of one of its many large branches.

Now most would find sleeping on the branch of a tree uncomfortable, but not this individual. His right arm and left leg hanging limply off the massive branch, with his head rested on the trunk of the tree, the male's stomach rose and fell at a pace as he snored ever so softly. The individuals other leg rested on the branch and his other arm was laying on his slowly rising and falling chest.

This odd individual as you may have guessed at this point was none other then a recently turned sixteen year old Ryker. Ryker's apparel having not changed at all from six years ago. Sure his clothes were much less baggier then they were (And also not his original pair he arrived in. Those were destroyed a long time ago due to Kami's hell- I mean training. Luckily for him, Kami had decided to take mercy on him and give him exact replicas of the clothing after he had complained enough.) but they were still baggy enough to the point where the details of his body were only noticeable if he pulled the clothes against it.

Over the years, puberty had been very kind to Ryker as he was now up to Kami's 6Ft height. Essentially towering over his paltry 4Ft 7In he had six years ago. He had lost much of his scrawny look (His baggy clothes helped him still keep some of his scrawny look) due to his non-stop training over the years he wasn't really able to keep his beloved scrawny look and instead traded it in for a lean toned one. Ryker may not have looked to be really physically strong, but Kami had made sure that he was "trained properly. I use the term train very loosely due to the fact training to Kami could be considered professional torturing techniques to others.

Ryker's black hair had gotten slightly darker and if humanly possible now even spikier. It was seemingly impossible to change Ryker's hair style. Once, when Kami had gotten bored, she had for some reason, decided to try and de-spikify her student's hair even though she had clearly heard him previously declare how cool he thought his hair was.

Her attempt to change his hair style had included both a very strong rope (to hold a protesting Ryker down) and an unbelievable large amount of hair gel. Even with these winning ingredients combined, she had still obtained very unsatisfying results.

All in all Ryker had undergone a few changes over the various years.

Ryker's eyes suddenly jolted opened as he launched himself off the tree he was sleeping on and landed onto the dirt ground below. Having been brought out of his slumber when he was forced to dodge out of the way when a kunai sliced through the air and planted itself where Ryker's head had previously been resting only a few seconds prior.

Letting out a yawn and stretching his arms above his head, Ryker looked over at where the Kunai had been thrown from and spotted Kami looking over at him. An annoyed look gracing her features. Situations like this makes one wonder how much skill it takes to annoy a goddess while asleep.

"Mornin' Kami, how'd you find my new tree anyhow?" Ryker casually asked, suprisingly not very startled by his near death.

Kami crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the teen. "You chose one right next to the training ground." She deadpanned. "Next time you want to try and avoid morning training choose a better hiding spot."

"Well you would have definitely found me anyways and either your "training", Ryker used his fingers to air quote the word. "Would have killed me or you would have because I tried to hide from your hell on earth known as training. So I figured if I was gonna die I may as well die on the comfiest tree in all of the land." Ryker declared that last part with a gesture to the trees around him.

Kami rolled her eyes. "Oh come now, my training methods aren't _that _bad. You're just exaggerating."

"You tied a boulder to my back and forced me to climb an entire mountain, threw me into an active volcano, dumped me in a place literally called "The Forest of Death" where I was then attacked by various oversized bugs and animals. I'm still terrified of Spiders to this day. Oh! Who could forget about the time you had me fight the leader of a pack of Grizzly Bears? I'm fairly certain Grizzly Bears _don't travel in packs or have leaders. _So I guess fighting hyper-intelligent bears is a thing in this world."

Kami looked a little sheepish. "Well that's not so bad..."

Ryker began listing off everything on his fingers. "Remember when I was first learned Curaga? The second you found out how strong the spell was whenever we sparred you always, without fail, attempted to and succeeded in amputating my arms and legs." Ryker could have gone on but decided against spending the entire day listing it all off.

Kami appeared to be a tiny bit sheepish before clearing her throat and speaking. "Although it was harsh, it did indeed help you get stronger right?"

Ryker had to admit that she had him there. If it wasn't for Kami he probably wouldn't be able to do _any _of the things he can. He could distinctly remember that time he tried to learn the water and tree walking technique, substituting Chakra with Magic since he didn't have any of the former. It took Ryker an entire year to learn the techniques because replacing techniques meant for Chakra with Magic was _really _hard. The reason that it was so hard was because to master the Techniques Ryker had to learn how to manipulate his Magic in it's purest form. In laymans terms he had to learn how to release his Magic without turning it into an attack (EG: Fire, Thunder, Ice, Etc,) and using it as it is.

Anyways back on topic, the thing about trying to learn the Water-Walking Technique is Ryker wasn't and still isn't able to swim so if it wasn't for Kami dragging him out of the water every time he failed (Very frequently) he'd be sleeping with the fishes. Both Metaphorically and Literally.

After mastering it, the Water/Tree walking exercise also had an interesting side effect on Ryker. After practicing with his Magic and manipulating it in its original form, he had gained the ability to channel his Magic into other living beings and even inanimate objects. That was not the only side effect though. Learning to control his magic in its natural form caused it to increase his control of his spells, giving him the ability to make them more... fluid one could say.

This wasn't even mentioning the Ninja training Kami had given him. Walking without making a single sound, learning to hide in the shadows and sneak around stealthily was rather nice.

Kami had also given him one of his greatest boons of all, a storage seal. You see, originally when Kami had introduced him to the prospect of seals, Ryker was unable to channel his magic without it turning into a spell, so he was unable to use seals. But after he had finally learned to use his magic by itself, he had hit another unforeseen snag.

As it turns out, whenever Ryker's Magic came into direct contact with a seal, no matter the seal, it was always kinda sorta...destroyed instantly. The seal always seemed to vanish from sight, as if it was never there in the first place. Kami often mused that it was probably the fact Ryker used Magic instead of Chakra which caused the seals to have that strange reaction. Luckily for a rather upset Ryker, Kami had decided to personally make a seal custom for him that _wouldn't _be destroyed the second the teen tried to use it. (Hey, Kami is the Goddess of this world, she is probably the best at everything that has to do with ninja arts). With the discovery that a seal can resist being destroyed by his magic should it be made to do so, both Kami and Ryker learned that his Magic could be countered if the seal is made specifically to stand against it.

She had made two seals for Ryker. One was a storage seal, and the other a clothing seal (Switches between clean outfits stored inside the storage seal.) Although the clothing seal was very nice, it didn't even hold a candle to the storage seal in Ryker's mind.

With the storage seal Ryker could store food for as long as he wanted in the seal and when he unsealed it, the food was as warm and fresh as it was going in. Although the food part of the seal was nice, it wasn't what made the seal great. In Ryker's mind the thing that made the seal great was the fact that he could store an _unbelievable amount of weapons in it. _Ryker had so many kunai and shuriken and other ninja associated weapons inside it, he could be labeled as a walking armory. The seal itself and it's storaging ability had actually caused him to turn into a bit of a Kleptomaniac.

With the help of the storage seal, Ryker had gained so many new tricks to use during a fight, although none of them would really work on Kami in a spar since she had witnessed practically all of them. Hell, she had actually helped him make a few of them.

"The depressing thing is that I actually can't think of a come back for that statement." Ryker admitted begrudgingly.

A smug smile tugged at Kami's lips for a split-second before it vanished just as quickly and was replace by a serious business like look. "Distractions aside, chewing you out for attempting to skip training is not the reason I woke you."

Ryker stopped himself from making a comment on Kami's twisted version of "woke" and instead decided to ask about why she "woke" him if it wasn't because he tried to hide from training. "What did you want then?"

Kami began walking to the center of the nearby dirt training ground, gesturing for Ryker to follow her. "Follow me."

Ryker just shrugged his shoulders and followed after her. When reaching the middle of the training ground Kami stopped in her tracks and a puff of smoke appeared in her hands before it cleared away and revealed itself to be a neatly folded robe of some kind.

"Here, please take this." Kami placed the folded robe in his hand.

Ryker was confused at Kami's gift but unfolded the outfit and hung it out infront of himself, a feeling of remembrance running through him due to his inspection of the apparel. " I remember this. My dad played a video game and the old guy he was playing as was wearing this outfit. I think his name was Ezio or something like that?" Indeed Ryker had caught a glimpse of the outfit when his dad was playing a Video game (Ryker was not the only gamer in that house hold). Although the outfit looked really awesome to 8 year old Ryker, it was made rather obvious that Ryker's father didn't want him to see any of the actual gameplay by the fact that the literal second Ryker's father spotted him watching him play, he hurriedly rushed him out of the room, frantically muttering something. If Ryker had heard and remembered correctly, his frantic muttering translated to "Your mother will kill me if she sees you in the room while I play violent video games."

Ah...Good times.

"How did you know about this thing," Ryker asked curiously and slightly confused, running his fingers softly over and inspecting the memory inducing clothing.

"I entered your mind when I first met you. Remember?"

Oh, right. Although he didn't mind when Kami entered his mind, he was glad she had helped him train his once pitiful mental defense into a decent one. That cleared up some of his confusion but not quite all of it. "Why are you giving me this?"

Kami smiled in response. "It's your birthday today isn't it? Consider it a birthday present."

Oh, right. It was his birthday. It had slipped Ryker's mind actually. He didn't really like to celebrate it anymore but Kami was usually so insistent on doing so. "Oh huh...I guess it is, Y'know I don't really like to acknowledge my birthday anymore... It only ever brings bad memories," Ryker's tone turned quiet, and his look far off, as if he was thinking back upon a past regret.

"Why don't you try it on?" Kami tried to deflect Ryker's train of thought before he got in too deep thinking about past tragedies.

This seemed to snap Ryker out of his thoughts as he blinked at her suggestion. "Oh! Good idea." Her attempt to was successful. "But where do I try it on? Should I go hide out in the trees or...?"

Yep, crisis averted. Ryker was back to normal ridiculous self. Kami gave a small smile at his forgetfulness. "Just store it away and then use the clothing seal to change into it."

Ryker blinked, suprised he forgot about his prized storage seal. Maybe he had hit his head on the way down from the tree? Nonetheless he followed Kami's instructions as he channeled magic to his chest, causing the storage seal located on it to become visible as he sealed away the outfit (The seals don't become visible until Ryker actually uses them and they disappear when he isn't using them. Having a slightly sadistic goddess teacher who happens to be a seal master has it's perks afterall) then channeled his magic to the clothing seal located next to it and it too became visible as he was covered in a plume of smoke, obscuring him from Kami's view.

As the smoke cleared away, Ryker stood there decked out in full assassin gear (Think old Ezio's outfit, but made to outfit him better. It looks exactly like the Final Fantasy 13-2 DLC version basically.)

Ryker moved his fingers back and forth before taking off and running around, jumping everywhere, trying to get a feel for the outfit. "It doesn't feel as...comfortable as what i usually wear, but it's not that bad actually." Ryker said with a tiny bit of disbelief leaking into his tone. One of the main reasons Ryker wore only sports clothes was nothing else could compare to the movement ability it had and the comfort it provided. The robes were actually not that bad feeling, and it didn't restrict his movement either.

Oh, and Ryker was pretty sure he looked cool-as-hell in the outfit too. That was the second reason he always wore sports clothes, he was sure looked awesome in those too.

It even had a hood just like his jacket!

Ryker had a grin on his face as he stopped his jumping about and turned his attention back to the apparel. "This is the literal best. Thanks for the gift Kami!"

She did not answer back.

Ryker was confused about why she didn't answer back, so he turned around to face her, only to find she was missing from the spot she was previously standing. The training ground completely silent.

"Kami?"

A Kunai cut through the silence as it flew straight towards Ryker's neck, prompting him to roll out of the way and summon his Keyblade. Turning his attention to the direction from which the Kunai had come from, Ryker spotted Kami across the training ground with a Kunai in her hand.

Before Ryker could ask Kami why she was randomly attacking him, Kami jumped into the air and without a single word or hand sign shot six massive fireballs from her mouth straight at the crouching Ryker.

Ryker stood up and quickly jumped back. "_Aqua!" _Ryker shot an even bigger ball of water out of his palm towards the incoming fireballs, the massive water ball consumed the first three fireballs but was weakened enough to be evaporated by the remaining ones. The fireballs Landed onto the ground next to Ryker, the resulting explosion from the impact sending Ryker off his feet and onto the dirt ground. Kami wasted no time and charged towards the disoriented Ryker with blinding speed, Kunai in hand._  
_

Jumping to his feet, Ryker swung his Keyblade just in time to intercept Kami's knife as they clashed for dominance. Still clashing against Kami's small weapon, Ryker pushed with the Keyblade and managed to shove Kami backwards and off balance. Taking advantage, Ryker jumped away from her and formed six Shuriken made of ice in his hands before tossing them at her non-vital points. Before they could land and incapaciate her, Kami regained her balance and either deflected or dodged every single one of the Shuriken with her weapon before tossing said weapon at Ryker, The surrounding area was soon covered in a massive barrage of projectiles as the Kunai Kami had thrown multiplied into hundreds upon hundreds of more projectiles as they all flew towards Ryker.

Thinking quick, Ryker lifted his Keyblade into the air and shouted out a spell. "_Reflega!" _A dome of light instantly appeared and surrounded Ryker as the small knives reached and impacted the dome, bouncing harmlessly off of the dome and falling to the ground with a metal ***Clang*** sound. After Ryker released the spell, Kami continued her assault as she quickly unsealed two Kunai and started to close the distance between them. Knowing that there was no he could match Kami's reflexes in an up close and personal fight with her, Ryker took advantage of what little time he had before Kami reached him and quickly channeled magic to his eyes. Immediantly after doing this, a small circle of Roman Numerals depicting the hours of a clock, appeared in both his pupils. After this, time seemed to slow down for Ryker, vastly increasing his reaction speed (This spell variation only boosts his reaction time as he sees thing happen much slower then normal, not actually slowing time, so if an opponent is so much faster then him, it wouldn't matter that he could see their attacks coming slowly, as he would still be too slow to dodge them).

The second Kami reached Ryker, she slashed at his chest with one of her Kunai and stabbed at his gut with the other. Quite literally seeing this a mile a minute, Ryker ducked under the slash at his chest and while he was crouching, knocked the deadly weapon originally aimed at his gut upwards and out of her hand before grabbing it out of the air and throwing it to the side.

Kami took advantage of his action and before Ryker could react, slashed him across the chest with blinding speed.

"Gah!"

Ryker clutched his chest and jumped backwards, de-activating the spell in his eyes that was rapidly draining his magic reserves. Kami continued on with her aggressive pattern of attack and attempted to reach the wounded Ryker so she could slash at him once again.

Key word here being "try".

_"Gravity_!_"_

The goddess found herself unable to move as a black orb crackling with power appeared over her, quickly enveloping her and forcing her down to the ground.

Ryker knew that wouldn't keep her down for long. A few seconds at best, but luckily for Ryker, a few seconds was all he needed.

"_Curaga__!" _A Magenta colored Lotus flower appeared over Ryker's head as a green light enveloped Ryker. Mere seconds after the spell was casted, the Lotus had vanished and the green light died down, Ryker stood there with a repaired outfit looking as good as new, like his previous injury had never even happened.

This time Ryker took the offensive as he charged towards the now standing Kami, holding the Kingdom Key one-handed in a backwards grip, much like one would hold a kunai. While running towards Kami, a golden aura began to eminate from the Keyblade and latch onto the speeding Ryker. Suddenly stopping his sprint, our protaganist dropped into the stance of his personal hero, Sora.

_"Limit: Sonic Blade!"_ Ryker vanished from Kami's sight with blazing speed as she suddenly felt a metal blade smash into her stomach. Then her back. Then her sides. The only thing signifying Ryker was still there being the white flash that appeared whenever Kami was struck.

The white light appeared infront of the dazed Kami as the light quickly vanished to show a crouching Ryker in it's place.

"It's over!" Ryker shouted as he launched himself up from the ground into an uppercut attack on Kami's jaw, sending her flying into the air where she then exploded in a puff of smoke.

Ryker was dumb founded. "A Kage Bushin?! Ughh I was wondering why I didn't lose right away!"

For a second there, Ryker thought that maybe, just maybe, he would actually _win _a fight for once. Obviously that hope went down in flames the second he learned that he was almost murdered numerous times by a cruddy Kage Bushin.

"Congratulations, you are now deemed ready to stand and face whatever any world may send your way," Kami said as she appeared in a flash of divine light, infront of Ryker.

Ryker looked sorely confused. "So that was a test to see if I was ready to leave? You didn't finally get tired of my constant shenanigans and try to kill me after all?"

Kami smiled. "I was merely testing you to see if you were strong enough to handle whatever the universe may throw at you. By defeating my Kage Bushin you have proved that you are ready to leave and forge your own path."

Ryker could have sworn that he heard her murmur something under her breath about how his antics may have contributed to her Bushin's aggressiveness.

"So was that Kage Bushin anywhere near your actual strength at least?"

If she said yes, then Ryker would have been unbelievably happy that just once, for one small moment, he had sort of beat Kami and won his first ever fight.

"Oh heavens no! That was the weakest I could possibly make my Kage Bushin."

With every word that came from Kami's mouth, Ryker felt his soul die a little bit more.

Noticing the look Ryker had, one of a person who's hope was curb stomped into oblivion, Kami realized her blunder and tried her best to console him. "Well it's still very impressive that you managed to defeat a Kage Bushin of an actual goddess right? Granted it was the weakest possible one I could manage but still not a feat many others can claim they've accomplished."

This marked the day Kami learned that being a goddess doesn't automatically entail to having a silver tongue when it came to comforting someone. Well, if Ryker's now massively amplified hope-crushed look was anything to go off of anyways.

Kami decided to stop talking about the Kage Bushin fight before she completely destroyed what little left (If any) self-esteem he still had. Reaching her hand out, she tapped her now self-esteemless student on the forehead as a blue glow appeared and transfered from her hand onto Ryker's head, soon enveloping his entire body.

As the light died down, Ryker took a step back from Kami as he patted down his body. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, originally it was suppose to be your birthday present and your new robes were supposed to be your graduation present, but I suppose I got too anxious and couldn't resist giving you the outfit early. I really don't think I could have lasted much longer having to see you wear that same orange sports shirt every single day."

Ryker released a large audible sigh at the goddess's insult on his favorite (And up until today, only one he ever wore) shirt. "That still didn't answer my question."

"Ah, silly me. I suppose I got off topic again. You wanted to know what I just did to you correct?"

Ryker nodded in response.

"Do you happen to remember that offer I made to you all those years ago? The one you declined?"

"The one to send me back to my world?"

Kami nodded. "Correct. Do you also remember how I planned to send you back to your world should you have accepted my offer?"

Ryker gained a thoughtful look for a few seconds before answering. "That green portal?"

"Indeed. Did you ever happen to wonder how I had been able to create a portal to your world?"

Ryker shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, I always assumed it was because you were a goddess. Plus it's kinda hard to wonder on things like that when you can clone yourself at will, shoot fireballs from your mouth, and throw pointy stabby thingys that multiple into even more pointy stabby thingys. That's not even anywhere close to the craziest things I've seen you do, that's literally just today."

"Opening that portal had nothing to do with Chakra, It's not actually a natural ability of mine. The only reason I can open portals to other worlds and even am aware of their existence is because of..." Kami trailed off with a hesistant tone in her voice.

"An old friend," The goddess finished with a odd look present on her face, one that Ryker knew very well, for he himself frequented that look whenever he thought about his family.

For a goddess, she sure acted very...human.

This piqued Rykers interest. While he mainly wasn't a very nosy person when it came to other people's private affairs, him being curious was understandable because he had spent six years training under Kami and prior to today he had never even heard of this "old friend".

Ryker's eventually fought off his curiosity and didn't question her on it.

Kami's smiled somberly. "Oh but I suppose that doesn't matter, it's all in the past now. The point is now I have gifted the ability to travel between worlds to you now."

Ryker stared down at his open palms, a rather common reaction for him. "How do I make a portal... Appear?"

"Close your eyes and search inside yourself for any foreign power, grab ahold of it and imagine a portal opening up infront of you."

Ryker shut his eye's and doing just as Kami instructed, searching inside himself, trying to feel around for any foreign energys inside him and finding nothing for the first ten minutes until he felt an odd energy sitting near his magic reserves. After tightly grabbing a hold of it, he exited his mind and opened his eyes concentrating as he tried to imagine a green portal infront of him.

Ryker Let out a rather large cheer as a Green portal shakily appeared infront of him, the portal slowly fading thought it had only been made a few seconds prior.

All in all, it was a rather terrible portal, not as terrible as it could have been though, considering it was Ryker's first attempt.

"First try! It looks like it might kill me if I step in it, but still!"

Kami knew the day would eventually come where her student would finally be ready to go off on his own, but she couldn't help but feel a small tinge of sadness now that the day had finally arrived.

"Where will this portal take me anyhow?" Ryker asked as he got closer to the portal and inspected it with an appraising eye.

Kami shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I honestly don't know, you _are _the one who created it after all."

Ryker tilted his head curiously in a child like manner. "So this portal could go literally anywhere?"

"I suppose so."

Ryker flashed Kami a bright smile. "Sounds fun! But..." Ryker's grin vanished. "Do you really think I'm ready to go off on my own?" he sounded unsure of himself.

Kami's smile returned, this time minus the sadness that was featured inside it last time. "I know you're ready. I believe you're destined to do great things."

The edge of Ryker's lips tugged down to form a small frown. For some reason unknown to him he had a disliking for that word and everything like it.

Putting one foot in the swirling green portal, Ryker took a look back at Kami and gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head. "When I come back, mind not saying "Destiny" around me? Don't know why but I don't really like the word."

Whatever sadness Kami had about him leaving vanished instantly with his words. Specifically the part where he would visit. "An odd request but I can oblige."

That bright toothy grin of his re-appeared on his face as he turned his attention back to the portal. "I feel since this could possibly kill me, I should probably re-consider this course of action...But then again I heard a saying once on the Internet years ago. I think it was "You Only Live Once" but those are stupid last words. So instead I shall say this," Ryker took his leg out of the portal and took ten steps back from it, looking back at Kami and giving her a two-finger Salute before looking back at the swirling portal and breaking out into a sprint, diving into the portal.

"This couldn't possibly backfire!" Ryker shouted in an excited, but sarcastic tone as he disappeared into the green portal as it closed up behind him.

Kami smiled as shook her head at Ryker's ridiculous behavior. "I hope he doesn't get into _too _much trouble," Kami then turned around and vanished in a flash of divine light, leaving the dirt training ground now devoid of any movement or life.

And thus, the adventure of the teen who would one day be comically known as "that asshole?!" to his future foes had begun.

**It is finally done! Second chapter down, god knows how many to go. Anyways as you'll still be able to obviously tell I'm not the greatest at this, but this chapter would be even worse if my friend Dattoban hadn't helped me out. I really can't thank him enough and I'd appreciate it if you'd go check out his story "To Be a Pokemon Trainer". Anyways thanks for reading and I bid you a farewell til' next chapter.**


	3. The First Stop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or High School DxD.**

The dark road was soon lit up with a toxic green glow as a familiar swirling portal appeared on the deserted road as our protagonist came flying out of the portal and torso-first into the hard cement ground.

The Keyblade wielder groaned in pain as he picked himself up from the road. "Ughhh, why did I think it was a good idea to jump into the stupid portal?" Shaking off the pain from his impact with the ground, Ryker's eyes began to wander as he took in the details of the area around him while the portal he had arrived in vanished from existence, taking the illuminating green glow it had created with it.

With the glow now gone, Ryker looked to both his right and left side, quickly noticing that there was indeed sunlight, something was just blocking it from reaching where he was standing. Looking above him, he spotted the thief of the sunlight, a small bridge directly above him.

"So I'm just underneath a bridge and _not_ in a world where it's eternal night? That's good." Although it might've been fun, Ryker could have used the darkness to sneak around practically everyone there and he could feel cool for once. Well, unless the inhabitants of said world were horrifying mutated monsters that could see in the dark. That might ruin the experience just a bit.

Ryker's wandering eyes eventually drifted down to the floor as he took notice of what exactly he was standing on. "Wait, am I in the middle of the road?"

***Honk Honk!***

Ryker's self-inquiry was quickly answered by the loud, frequent honking of rather large car that was barreling down the road, straight towards the teen. Letting out the manliest yelp of suprise he could manage, Ryker rolled onto the nearby sidewalk underneath the bridge and managed to avoid getting flattened.

Ryker stuck his tongue out to the car that had almost ran him over mere seconds ago, the car itself continuing on down the road as if nothing had happened. Stupid thing had almost taken him out.

Ryker's eyes widened as he realized what had just occured. He had almost been run over by a car_._

_A car._

"Cars exist here? Is this...my world?" Could it have been his world? What were the odds the first world he had visited on his journey was the one world he didn't think he wanted to go to.

Shaking his head of that thought, Ryker quickly dismissed the idea that this could possibly be his world, It was possible that other worlds would be very similar to his anyways. Maybe there were even other earths?

Regardless, If this world was anything like his, then walking around decked out in full assassin gear with several kunai visible on his person, probably wasn't a good idea. Quickly scanning the surrounding area for any people near him. Having checked the surrounding area throughly and not spotting anyone, Ryker channeled a miniscule portion of his magic to his clothing seal and was enveloped in a plume of smoke. Stepping out of it, Ryker was now back in his preferred apparel (also his only apparel aside from his very recently acquired assassin outfit) of an orange sports shirt, black track pants with a red stripe going down each leg, and a hooded brown unzipped jacket.

Stretching his arms above his head, Ryker let out a sigh of content. "Ahhh feels good to be back in sports clothes."

Really, In Ryker's head, nothing could compare to the comfort provided by sports clothes. The fact it also made whoever wore them cool as hell was just a bonus. A massive bonus but just a bonus nonetheless.

Pulling up the hood of his brown jacket over his head, Ryker walked down the sidewalk, and out from underneath the bridge. Then walking up the staircase leading to the top of the bridge. After reaching the top, the Magic user leaned on the rails of the bridge.

"Welp, time to pick a direction and see if it leads to anything cool." Turning to his right, Ryker lightly pushed himself off the rail and took off running, his plan being to basically hope for the best. After all, who knows what cool things this world might have in this particular direction? Really, even if he was somehow attacked which was very unlikely in a peaceful looking world like this, (Excluding aggressive drivers) he had trained for six years and was able to defend himself, Ryker was prepared to handle absolutely _anything _this world sent at him.

**XXxxXX**

"N-No there's no way... I...y-you how...I thought I escaped you!" Ryker stuttered as he fell to his knees in despair having against all odds encountered the one thing that he wasn't prepared to deal with. The one thing he would never be prepared to deal with. Something he feared and dreaded since the day he had learned of it's existence.

High school.

"You'll never have me you fiend!" Ryker was now standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the school, a teen yelling and pointing at their school was slightly unsettling for the students.

"Now what do you think your doing young man?" Ryker stopped his flow of insults towards the building and faced the voice that had just addressed him. The sight that awaited him caused whatever happiness he had left in him shrivel up and die instantly.

Of all things that could have addressed him, it had to be a truant officer.

The truant officer gestured towards the high school infront of them. "Now what are you doing out of school young man?"

Oh please god no.

"I-I think there's been some sort of misunderstand here, I don't go to this school!" Maybe this was salvageable, maybe he could convince the officer he actually didn't go to this school.

The truant officer crossed his arms and rolled his eye's at Ryker's answer. "Kid I've had to have heard that same excuse hundreds of times at this point," the officer uncrossed his arms and grabbed Ryker's wrist, dragging Ryker over to the nightmarish land known as High school.

After dragging a wildly flailing Ryker past the fence and inside the school building and successfully gathering the attention of any nearby students, the officer asked Ryker a question. "Where's your class kid?"

"I feel as if you happen to lack active listening skills. I don't have a class because I don't go to this school!"

The man frowned deeply at the teen's "lies". "Since you were a first time offender, I was gonna drop you off outside your class and let you off with a warning, but since you don't feel like talking, I guess we'll just have to make a visit to the principal's office."

That was the last straw. Ryker would likely feel bad later for doing this but right now there was no way he was gonna spend any more time in this terrible place.

"Sorry but not happening!" Ryker exclaimed as he lifted his foot and brought it down onto the officer's own foot, this caused the officer to release his grip on Ryker's wrist. Ryker shot off like a rocket down the hallway, ducking, dodging and weaving through the students in the hallway as the officer gave chase.

"Hey, get back here you punk!"

While running away from the officer hot on his heels, Ryker ran up the staircase to the second floor of the building and started to book it down the hallway until...

***Bump!***

Ryker had looked back for a mere second to see if the officer was still following him and had accidentally knocked over someone.

Ryker stopped his frantic fleeing and stuck out his hand to help the stranger he had knocked over back up. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to smash into you."

The stranger accepted the hand and Ryker helped pull him up. "Hey! Watch where you're going next time!"

"Yeah, sorry about that again. So what's your name person I accidentally assaulted?"

The stranger dusted off his shirt before responding with a small frown, still a little angry about Ryker running into him and knocking him down. "Issei Hyoudo. Why are you wearing a hood indoors? You trying to look cool or something?"

Ryker raised his index finger in indignation as he opened his mouth to respond, but he was promptly interrupted. The interruption having been the officer Ryker was previously escaping from.

"I found you punk!" The man yelled as he sprinted down the hall at top speed.

"And that would be my cue to resume fleeing," Ryker then ran towards one of the several glass windows in the hallway and turned to face both the visibly fuming officer and massively confused Issei. "Let this be known as the day you _almost _gave Ryker Gadge an education!"

Ryker then turned to face the glass window and _jumped through it. _Shattering the glass as he fell down onto the cement ground, successfully turning his fall into a roll as he took off running and quickly climbed the school's fence, after landing back onto solid ground, Ryker yelled back to the officer in victory. "Hah! That'll teach you to try and do your job!"

Meanwhile, back at the window Ryker had jumped out of, stood a completely dumb founded Issei and enraged truant officer. The truant officer quickly recovered from his suprise as he shouted threats out the window at Ryker who was rapidly disappearing into the distance. While Issei stood there beside him, that dumb founded look still on his face as he wondering to himself if he had just narrowly avoided possibly being killed by a crazy person.

**XXxxXX**

The sun was now setting as the day came to a close, Ryker's entire day having consisted of avoiding a truant officer who was both really good at his job and unbelievably determined. Sadly, his years of experience as a truant officer didn't matter much when it came to dealing with teenagers with ninja training.

The teen was now making his way back to the bridge he first arrived at, occasionally looking behind him to make sure that guy hadn't somehow found him. Ryker may not have done anything that would make him seem like a super human of some sort, (Except for jumping out of the window, but that could easily be chalked up to him being insane) but that officer's pure determination when it came to his job was astounding.

Ryker continued to jog forward as he decided to take one last look behind him, just incase. This turned out to be a bad decision as Ryker once again bumped into a stranger, a girl this time, which caused her to go stumbling forward from the impact of Ryker's forehead smashing into the back of her head. Even Ryker himself reeled his head back from the impact, causing his hood to fall off his head. Whoever this girl was she had a hard head.

Rubbing his head, Ryker made his second and hopefully last apology for running into someone for the day. "Sorry about that, I don't seem to be able to grasp the concept of watching where I'm going."

The girl quickly recovered and turned around to glare daggers at our protaganist, something was...off about her glare though, it seemed to have the secondary feature of sizing him up.

After a full ten seconds, the stranger's glare softened almost instantly and a kind smile appeared on her face. "It's fine, accidents happen."

That was odd. With the way she was glaring at him, Ryker could have sworn that she was going to gut him, but now she was all smiles and sunshine. Her glare from earlier was rather peculiar as well, it was sort of like she was trying to see if he presented any form of a threat. Though that theory didn't make much sense considering It didn't seem like she herself was very deadly, infact she seemed to radiate an innocent school girl aura around her.

There was the possible that it was a trick to cause opponents to underestimate her though. Ryker himself used the scrawny look his baggy clothes provided to his advantage all the time. Perhaps all of the ninja training Kami had pounded into his head had made Ryker overly paranoid, still couldn't hurt to be a little wary around her though. Just in case.

"So, what's your name person I accidentally assaulted #2?"

The stranger tilted her head and talked with a very innocent questioning tone. "Person you accidentally assaulted #2?"

Jeez, if this was just an act she sure was laying it on rather thick.

Ryker shrugged in response. "You'd be surprised at how often this seems to happen."

The stranger smiled in response. "My name is Yuuma Amano. I am pleased to meet you."

Did everyone here tell people both their first and last name? Seemed kinda weird to Ryker but eh, not that big a deal.

"The name's Ryker Gadge. Nice to meet you too," Ryker blinked as an idea popped into his head. "Say, would you mind showing me around this place? I'm not exactly from here and I'd appreciate it if you'd help me out."

Yuuma seemed to consider this for a moment as a thinking look crossed her face before she answered. "If you really need help looking around, I wouldn't mind helping you Ryker-San."

Ryker grinned. "Great! Now for our first stop..."

**XXxxXX**

"It's even more beautiful then I imagined!" Ryker could have cried tears of joy, because he was finally reunited with his long lost friend.

Junk food, or more specifically in this case hamburgers.

As it turns out, having a teacher who only insists that you eat healthy food everyday and never lets you eat anything even remotely unhealthy took its toll on a junk food addict like Ryker.

"This makes up for everything bad thats happened today!" Yuuma meanwhile, stood beside a ecstatic Ryker outside the fast food restaurant, more then slightly confused at his behavior upon seeing the restaurant. "Are you ok Ryker-San?"

"This is the best day of my life!" Ryker couldn't wait to go inside and finally be reunited with the sweet ambrosia known as hamburgers.

Ryker look of pure happiness soon turned into terrified horror as he realized something terrible.

He didn't have any money.

"Why is this world so cruel?" Ryker's unnatural dead tone matched the now blank look on his face.

But just then, when it all seemed over, an angel appeared in the metaphorical darkness. "Um, if it's food you wanted Ryker-San, I have some pocket money on me."

If this was under normal circumstances, Ryker would feel pretty bad about mooching off of a person who (minus his rapidly dying suspicions) was so far proving to be nothing but nice and opt to decline the offer. But since this _wasn't _normal circumstances and he hadn't had a hamburger in six years or so, he was getting incredibly desperate.

His inner conflict was quickly ended when he caught a whiff of the hamburgers being made inside. His shame was promptly shanked and tossed into a metaphorical ditch as the teen grabbed Yuuma's hand and practically teleported into the fast food restaurant, walking up to the front desk and placing their order, an employee came three minutes later or so and handed their order to an anxious Ryker waiting at the counter with Yuuma. With speed that would make Sonic the Hedgehog jealous, Ryker hungrily snatched the bag containing their meal from the employee's hand as they walked away from the counter and sat themselves down in booth seats on the opposing side of each other.

"Words cannot describe how great you are." Ryker said before setting the bag down on the table and removing his burger from it. Taking a bite of his delicious burger, he savored the taste with a look of pure bliss. "You realize I'm gonna find a way to somehow pay you back right?"

"It's fine Ryker-San. I'm glad I was able to help you," Yuuma replied, reaching into the bag and taking out a fry which she munched on.

"Yeah, not happening. There wasn't even a reason to help me in the first place, infact considering how we met, calling the police on me for assault would have probably been a more likely reaction. Thanks for not doing that by the way."

Yuuma let out a small giggle at Ryker's "joke". "You're welcome Ryker-San."

"You can stop with the "San" thing if you want. I don't particularly care for formalities anyways."

Yuuma blinked at this. "Are you certain Ryker-San?"

Ryker waved her question off with his free hand. "Yup, I'm probably the least respectful person currently in existence anyways."

"Ok then...Ryker."

"See? Doesn't that feel much better without the suffix at the end?"

Before Yuuma could utter a single word in response, the door to the restaurant flew open as a man angrily stomped in and approached the counter. "One cheese burger with a large order of fries," the man's tone made it clear that he was not in a good mood. "Make it to-go, I'm heading back out to find a certain punk."

"I wonder who made him so mad?" Yuuma questioned aloud before noticing that Ryker was now slouching heavily in his seat. "What's wrong Ryker?"

Ryker gestured with his arms frantically, making a cease talking motion and mouthing at her to stop talking about him.

Too late.

The man had overheard her and quickly approached Yuuma. "Excuse me miss, but did you happen to say the name Ryker?"

Huh. Who knew that mockingly declaring your full name infront of someone actively trying to hunt you down was a bad idea?

Ryker, who was still slouched down in his seat, took one last somber look towards his burger before clenching his fist in respect for the food and then smashing the noble burger into the unassuming officers face.

"Gah! My eyes!" The officer shouted as he clutched his face and stumbled a few steps back. Just enough so Ryker could grab Yuuma's wrist for the second time today and make his less then elegant get away out the door.

"Why are we running from him?"

Ryker kept running but answered her question while doing so. "Because some people are _sore losers!" _He said, turning his head back towards the restaurant and cupping his free hand near his mouth to insure that stubborn guy heard it.

"Get back here you brat!" The officer bellowed in anger as he tore the remains of the burger off his face and bolted outside the restaurant, continuing his pursuit of the slippery teen.

The employees and customers of said restaurant were massively confused as to what had just transpired and watched with curiousity as the man chased the teens down the sidewalk.

Yuuma who was running right beside the wanted teen, was starting to wonder if she had somehow misjudged Ryker's harmlessness from earlier. "What did you do to make him so mad at you?"

"I'm a victim of circumstance!"

"When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born!" The enraged officer chasing them shouted with murder in his eyes.

"I don't believe part of your job description is to shout threats to teenagers is it? Shouldn't your shift have been over a while ago anyways? Y'know since school is out and all?"

This didn't seem to do much in terms of pacifying the man.

this whole situation was getting a bit comical for Yuuma and she was having some difficulty holding back her laughter. She turned her head towards the sprinting teen beside her "Ryker, I think you're only making the man even madder."

Ryker turned to his head and gave her a genuinely confused look, as if he actually didn't understand what she meant. "How? I'm only pointing out that he's not being professional at all about his job. Infact, I'm beginning to think he might just be a _little_ mad at me and took our last encounter personally."

The truant officer had heard Ryker's words and let out a roar of rage in response.

Ryker turned his head towards the rage-filled man and cupped his hands around his mouth to insure he heard him. "Search your heart you know it's true!"

Yuuma just couldn't contain her laughter any more and busted out into a fit of giggles as she continued to flee alongside our protaganist.

Ryker had to make a double-take after hearing the sound of her laughter. Her laughter sounded so...genuine and when comparing that to her previous laughter and behavior, actually made him bring his past interactions with her into question.

"You little brat! I'm gonna make sure you pay!"

Ohhhhhh, right. The potentially crazy guy chasing them still. Forgot about him for a little bit.

A smirk upon his face and just a hint of a mischevious glint in his eye, Ryker turned his head over to the Yuuma fleeing beside him. "So, you ready to Benny Hill's it the hell out of here?"

Yuuma turned her head to face Ryker, her expression mirroring his exactly.

"Sounds fun." Her voice sounded slightly deeper then it had previously.

"Onwards then, to a place where we won't get potentially murdered by a rogue truant officer!" Ryker declared with mock drama and a raised finger, as both he and Yumore sped down the sidewalk. The officer fueled purely by rage at this point, chasing after them and shouting insults while doing so.

**XXxxXX**

"Did we finally lose him?" A hunched over Ryker breathlessly asked as he sat himself down on the cool cement edge of a decorative water fountain.

"Y-yeah, I...think so." An equally tired Yuuma panted in response as she sat beside him.

The two had been running from the enraged man for god knows how long. He was actually extremely hard to lose due to the fact Ryker (And unknown to him, Yuuma) was still trying to keep his facade as a normal teenager (Well, normal as in no magic or unnaturally fast speed). Which meant he couldn't take off at his normal pace. Eventually though, they did indeed manage to shake off the anger-fueled man and ended up in the town's public park, which was by now, due to it being night, lit up entirely by a few street lights located inside it.

"Huh, who knew that petty revenge would turn out to be such a great motivator?" Ryker spoke after "regaining his breath" a joking tone in his voice

"I know, he just kept going after us."

Yuuma and Ryker both turned to each other and shared a look before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

"R-Remember when he tried throwing stuff at us? Just like whatever he could find on the ground?" Ryker managed to choke out through his laughter.

"That was the best part!" Yuuma's voice had lost that deeper tone she had momentarily used earlier. Due to all the inconsistency in her behavior, it was slowly but surely dawning on Ryker that when they first met, she was putting on an act of some sort. Although Yuuma as of right now, seemed to be displaying actual joy.

"What did he even think would happen? Did he think if he threw enough empty cans we'd surrender?" Ryker rolled off the cement seating and landed on the ground, rolling around and practically dying of laughter.

No more words were said, The two just sat there and laughed happily instead. After a large amount of time that was unknown to them, their joyous laugher was slowly starting to die down. Just as the duo had finished getting the laughter out of their system, the nearby street light illuminating the nearby area flickered off, prompting Ryker to lay his back his on the ground and place both palms behind his head, looking up, he stared at the shining stars above. A cool breeze passing through the park and hitting both his companion and him.

His gaze still focused on the stars, Ryker began to talk. "Thanks for all the help today, I'm glad that you didn't give me over to that possibly insane truant officer."

A look of remembrance passed over "Yuuma's" face as she quickly stood up from where she was sitting. "I'm very sorry Ryker but I have to be heading back home now."

Ryker turned his sight's from the starry sky to his fellow teen standing next to him. "Eh, it's fine. thanks for helping me get this far, I can handle it from here."

"Good bye Ryker, I'm glad to have met you." The female quickly said her goodbye's and before Ryker could even begin to utter his own, she ran off and vanished under the cover of night.

Wow, she seemed to be in a rather big hurry. Perhaps he had wasted most of her time and made her late for something? Ryker hoped that wasn't the case and if it was, he hoped it was at the very least something not super important. He'd hate to have accidentally screwed over the person who had only helped him.

Ryker continued to lay there in the now completely dark park, absentmindedly staring up into the star-filled night sky, pondering to himself what to do now.

Perhaps it was time to find a place to sleep, but that was something that was a fine example of the saying "easier said then done". He hadn't the slightest clue where to find a place to sleep for the night, because lucky for him, when Yuuma was showing him around they didn't happen to encounter any apartments or anything like that. Even if he had found a place to sleep there was also the fact he didn't have any money from this world (or any at all actually) to pay for sleeping there.

So yeah, this was going to be a bit of a problem.

***Rustle***

His pondering was interrupted when a gust of wind, considerably stronger then it's predecessor (but still fairly weak), caused the leaves of the trees surrounding Ryker to brush against each other and make a rustling sound, prompting him to tilt his head over to said trees.

Ryker had always liked the sound of leaves brushing against each other, whenever he had tried to avoid his "training" the place he usually hid/slept was the nearby trees.

Oh...Oh god dang.

Ryker's forehead was soon acquainted with his palm. The fact he didn't immediantly know where he would sleep even though he slept on them practically all the time back when he tried to escape Kami's hell on earth she called training (very frequently) was astoundingly stupid, even by his standards.

Deciding to mentally berate himself later, Ryker stopped his star gazing and stood up. Approaching the trees, Ryker inspected them with child like glee in his eyes, as he plain walked up a tree and layed down on the branch of the tree, testing it's comfortability.

Not dissatisfied with the tree but also not completely satisified with it, Ryker jumped to another tree and repeated the process over and over again, testing each and every one until he reached a certain tree.

Laying down on the large branch of the tree, Ryker was pleasantly surprised to find that this tree was not only the most comfortable one in the entire park, it even managed to be almost as comfortable as the tree he used to frequent back at Kami's.

Heck, there was even a small opening in the leaves of the trees that allowed him to see the stars. I mean sure, he went so deep into the tree infested area of the park he could no longer see the fancy water fountain but it wasn't really _that _much of a loss.

Happy that he had managed to find a new "home", Ryker adjusted his position on the branch and looked up through the hole in the opening of the bush of leaves. The events of the day playing back in his head as he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

If the events of today were anything to go off of, then this world would certainly prove to be anything _but _dull.

**XXxxXX**

Sitting on top of the tree he used as his sleeping quarters, was Ryker, who at the moment, seemed to be completely, and utterly, bored out of his mind.

"I'm gonna have to remember to stop opening my mouth and jinxing myself." The teen lamented to himself aloud, though no one was around to hear it.

The past few days he had spent in this world were rather dull.

Ever since he had given him the slip the last time he met him, Ryker hadn't encountered that truant officer at all. The magic user was actually starting to wonder if he had gotten the man so frustrated, he gave up.

Ryker actually still felt a little bad about how his past encounters had gone with the guy. The poor dude was just trying to do his job and he happened to make an honest mistake with thinking the teen was just fibbing about the fact he didn't go to that highschool.

Although, a majority of Ryker's guilt had vanished when he happened to encounter the man again in the diner where he was enjoying a rather delicious meal (which he didnt get to even finish) with Yuuma. The Keyblade wielder was unable to tell if the officer was planning on getting him in trouble with either the principle or his parents that he no doubt thought Ryker had, or if he was just going to straight up wring Ryker's neck.

Judging from the man's attitude and choice of words during their encounter, it was most likely the latter.

Actually, speaking of Yuuma, Ryker hadn't seen her recently either. Maybe she was grounded by her parents because she had stayed out so late that she passed her curfew or something like that. It would explain why she was in such a hurry to leave back then and why Ryker hadn't seen her the past few days.

Yeah, that was probably it.

Ryker let out a small sigh at the thought. "At the rate I'm going, I'm probably gonna have to pay her back with my soul."

The fact that he still owed her was pretty much the only thing keeping him from moving on to another world. Ryker had mainly spent these past few days just sitting around the park and venturing out every once in a while to see if anything was going on.

Nothing ever was.

The most exciting thing to happen in this place would have to be that time some random guy walking on the sidewalk somehow managed to trip on a can (and even that only happened because Ryker had an indirect hand in it from when the officer was chasing both Yuuma and him, throwing empty cans at the duo).

The teen didn't actually have anything against all the serenity, it's just he was no longer used to it like he was when he was nine. Back when he was being trained by Kami, he was always doing something exciting or adrenaline filled. Be it some crazy dangerous training method, experimenting with his magic, improving his aim with deadly projectiles, handling what was basically exploding paper, and even getting attacked and usually almost murdered by either a rabid bear, Kami, or some terrifying combination of the two.

So this peaceful enviroment was a massive change from what he had gotten used to over the years. The only thing keeping him from getting completely bored was his morning exercise Kami had ordered him to do every single day lest she burn down his favorite tree.

Ryker wasn't completely sure how she would know if he were to skip out on the exercise now - since y'know, he was in a completely different planet then the goddess, but it would definitely be in his best interest not to test that particular theory.

Sir Von Timber the Third's life was at stake here.

"What am I even complaining about? Not having someone try to murder you every ten seconds is a good thing."

Perhaps, Ryker was probably just making a big deal out of this tranquility for nothing. He already had a new friend and the closest thing to a murder attempt on him was a truant officer who might not have even actually been trying to kill him.

Y'know, maybe Ryker could get used to all this peace and quiet after all. I mean, when was he ever gonna get a chance like this again anyways?

It was at this time that Ryker had momentarily forgotten the existence of a certain law made famous by some guy called Murphy.

The park suddenly darkened, as if someone had turned off the setting sun and a swirling light purple dome appeared immediately after, encompassing the entire park within it.

Ryker jolted himself up to his feet, standing on the very top of the tree. His mind letting out a quick curse aimed towards his old foe, jinxing.

A sound reverberated throught the near empty park, the sound causing Ryker's mind to ***Click*** in recogniton of the sound. Without pulling up the hood on his jacket, the teen used a skill of his he hadn't stretched for a few days now and started hopping from tree to trees to where he thought the sound had originated from.

The sound of a blade piercing through flesh.

Once he had reached his destination, Ryker ceased his actions and dropped down into a crouch on one of the branches of the tree he had just landed on, the tree's bush hiding him from sight. A feminine sounding voice speaking out from the center of the park, the voice felt vaguely familiar to the Keyblade wielder, as if he had heard it somewhere once before.

"Thanks for the wonderful memories."

Using his hand that wasn't helping him balance on the branch, the teen silently made a small opening in the bush of the tree, the magic wielder's eyes widened in suprise at the sight before him.

It was that one guy he had accidentally bumped into a few days ago, Issei was his name if Ryker remembered correctly. The guy was laying on the ground, a pool of his own blood slowly forming around him. Ryker had almost dismounted the tree and rushed up to aid his fellow teen, when an unknown person with crossed legs, sitting on the nearby water fountain caught his eye. The most attention-grabbing thing about this person (at least through Ryker's eyes) was the massive black wings on the figure's back.

Without warning, the mystery person began to fly away, as Ryker widened the opening to get a better look at the figure before they got away.

His shock from before returned two-fold when he recognized who exactly this winged figure was.

"Yuuma...?" the words involuntarily slipped from his mouth in a surprised, but hushed tone.

The light of the setting sun returned to the park as the light purple dome vanished from existence, taking the purple glow it shined on the park with it. The cause of the dome, Yuuma was nowhere to be seen.

Our protagonist just crouched there. His mind still trying to process what it had just witnessed.

_'Gah! What am I doing? I can complain about how absolutely nonsensical my life is later, that Issei guy needs my help.' _Ryker thought to himself as he jumped off the branch onto the grass below.

"If you're dying anyways, I'll take you."

Ryker's shinobi instinct's kicked in as he subconsciously hid behind a tree when he saw a girl wearing what seemed to be a school uniform. She had light skin with blue-green eyes and long, crimson red hair that reached down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. her hair also had loose bangs that covered her forehead, and side bangs that framed her face.

This unknown female was now standing over the dying teen, a rather odd looking glowing red circle that seemed to be made of what Ryker thought was satanic writing or something along those lines, right under her feet.

Seriously though, when the hell did she get there?!

She then proceeded to sprout Legitimate _devil wings, _honest to god _devil wings, _as the red circle began to inch its way over to Issei. "You will...devote your life to me!"

Yeah, definitely satanic.

Ryker rushed out from behind his hiding spot and attempted to stop what he thought was a kidnapping of a near-dead and still dying person. "Hey, wait! Devil person! He's gonna die unless you let me help him!"

But Ryker's urgent request was likely unheard as the portal had just fully enveloped the both of them and transported them to god knows where (actually, considering the circumstances, he probably didn't).

You complain about peace and quiet _once_ and then you have to deal with legitimate demons.

Ryker turned to the exit of the park and took off running, whatever that person had planned for Issei, probably wasn't good. So now it was officially Ryker's problem to find and help him out.

Man, the things Ryker's moral compass gets him into...

**XXxxXX**

An exhausted Ryker could be seen walking into the town park and collapsing onto the nearest tree and resting his head on the trunk of it. The fancy park water fountain was easily visible from the tree he was currently resting at.

"Is this guy still even in town? On the planet even? Knowing my luck, I'll probably have to venture down to hell itself to find him."

The sports clothes wearing teen had spent an entire day scouring the town to find Issei. He had spent most of the time sneaking around inside whatever hospital he found on the off chance that Issei had managed to escape his Crimson haired captor. The hospital searching was a bust, Issei had not been at any of them, and now all Ryker had to show for it was an entirely empty magic reserve. (let's just say, Ryker's moral compass got the best of him and an incredibly large amount of Curagas were cast).

The time not spent searching the hospitals was used to search various abandoned warehouses. Ryker actually really thought they would be located in an abandoned warehouse or at least something like that.

Had Scooby-Doo led him astray?

Gah, going off topic again. Now wasn't the time to start questioning the trustworthiness of a talking dog who solved mysteries. It was time to get some sleep to re-energize and fill up his magic reserves, if Ryker did manage to find Issei, his captor might not let go without a fight, and fighting his captor while both exhausted and magic-less was probably not going to end well for him.

He'd start the search for Issei again when he woke up. Hopefully whoever took him, wanted him to stay alive.

Letting out a yawn, Ryker closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but found himself unable to. A feeling of guilt nagging at him, reminding him that he was trying to sleep while who knows what was happening to that guy.

Ryker's logical side arguing that even if he did find Issei, he wouldn't be able to do anything to help him in his current condition. This definitely made sense, but that feeling of guilt stubbornly remained.

Damn moral compass.

Ryker let out a sigh before opening his eyes and standing up. "At least I got to rest my legs for a bit."

Welp, it was back to searching for Issei. But now it was time to deal with his new problem. Where would he look now? He had exhausted all of his ideas on where to look when he was searching for him earlier.

Ryker blinked as he noticed that a purple light was poking through the holes in the tree's bush and was shining on his arm. "Purple light? This looks just like the one from yesterday."

The sound of a teenager screaming caught Ryker's attention. It kinda sounded like...

Seriously?!

looking over at the fountain, Ryker spotted the illusive Issei backing away from a rather sinister looking man dressed in a trenchcoat with a fedora atop his head.

"I have no idea what's happening!" Issei then turned from the trench coat wearing stranger and broke off into a full on sprint. The stranger then responded by sprouting black wings and taking off into the air, chasing after the fleeing teen.

Yeah, not even suprising to Ryker anymore. Ryker was actually more annoyed at the fact _ freaking everyone could fly but him!_

"Guess it's time to go get myself killed then." Ryker half complained as he too gave chase to Issei, Opting to save up what little magic he had left, Ryker manually climbed the nearest tree before chasing after them the fastest way he knew how.

VIA tree.

While Ryker was just barely starting his pursuit of the two, the stranger had already managed to catch Issei.

"I cannot sense the presence of either a master or ally," The man monotoned. "You aren't trying to escape nor are you expanding a magical circle."

Issei was paralyzed with fear at this increasingly threatening stranger, racking his head on ways to escape this crazy person. but said person obviously had other plans.

"Analysis of the situation suggest you must be a stray," The trench coat wearing stranger raised his hand as a spear made of light appeared in it, causing Issei to snap out of his fear induced paralysis and to turn around and run from the now armed stranger. "Then I can just kill you."

The un-named stranger tossed the spear made of light straight towards the fleeing Issei. The spear was practically guaranteed to hit Issei who, for all intents and purposes, was basically a sitting duck with the way he was running.

***CLANG***

That was why the fallen angel was less then amused when he witnessed the spear miss it's intended target and instead impact and bounce harmlessly off of the cement ground.**  
**

While it was true that Issei was nowhere near an impossible target to hit - practically a guaranteed target to nail even, there was one unforseen variable that had single handedly prevented the trench coat wearing stranger from hitting his mark.

This variable had leapt from a nearby tree and roughly tackled Issei out of the dangerous light spear's path.

Ryker had his eyes focused on the stranger who apparently loved throwing deadly weaponry at teenagers who hung out at town parks. Picking himself up from the ground, he kept his eyes on the stranger for any sudden movements while he questioned the teen he had managed to shove out of harms way.

"Seriously, what is it with you and being stabbed? Did you happen to interrupt a convention for winged people who have a deep love of sharp objects?"

No response.

Taking his eyes off of the dangerous stranger for only a moment, Ryker looked over at Issei and noticed that his fellow teen was currently unconscious. The likely explanation for his current state being that when Ryker had tackled him it must've caused him to hit his head on the hard cement ground, and render him unconscious.

Ryker had a "Uhhh I screwed up" look upon his face as he awkwardly crouched down to check the teen's pulse to make sure _he _hadn't accidentally killed the teen.

Lucky for Ryker, Issei was still alive. He hadn't accidentally done the job that apparently everyone was trying to do after all. Hopefully the teen didn't have brain damage or something like that now.

Eh, nothing a simple Curaga couldn't fix.

"An interloper? What's a mere human like you doing helping a stray devil?" The fallen angel questioned.

This Issei guy was a devil? Although the unconcious teen didn't look much like a devil to Ryker, Maybe that other devil with the crimson hair from earlier was trying to help Issei after all.

"No matter. After I'm done dealing with you, I'll dispose of the stray." The light spear laying on the ground vanished from existence as an entirely new spear appeared in the fedora wearing stranger's hand.

"Alrighty then, But before you try and off me, I'm gonna have to say thanks for clarifying something for me. Wanna hear it?"

A sneer found it's place on the fallen angels features as he decided to stay his hand for the moment and humor the teen. "I'm not without mercy, I'll allow you to speak your final words. Make it quick."

"I'd like to say thanks for _really _driving the stake through that question. At first, when you called this guy," Ryker gestured at Issei's unconcious body with his leg. "A devil. I was wondering if maybe he had done something bad."

The still-not-offically-named Dohnaseek was quickly growing tired of the teen's words. He said he would allow him his final words, not a speech. He allowed Ryker to continue nonetheless though.

"But now, with you being the helpful person you are, have shown me that was not the case at all. Infact, your actions have basically screamed at me, that you are indeed the douchebag in this and probably every situation you've ever been in. So thanks for helping to clear that up, initially wasn't _too _sure about that."

The fallen angel was not amused at the fact he had shown the boy kindness and was insulted for his troubles. "You're going to regret saying that, you arrogant brat."

Dohnaseek took his eyes off of the teen for just a moment as he quickly raised his weapon, now ready to deal with this annoyance, he turned his gaze back to where it had formerly been and found a still unconscious Issei and a empty spot where Ryker used to be.

Taking his eyes off of Ryker was his first mistake.

"Say," a voice rung out from beside Dohnaseek. Turning to face the voice, the fallen angel was more than suprised to see a fedora-wearing Ryker standing around nonchalantly. "This is a pretty cool looking fedora. Would you mind letting me have it?"

"How did a mere human like you, one without a Sacred Gear, move there so quick!"

"I don't know what a Sacred Gear is, but you should stop going off topic. Can I have the fedora?"

"Stop playing games with me you fool!" The fallen angel barked out in annoyance.

"I'm dead serious about the fedora."

Dohnaseek let out a shout of anger as he tossed the spear in his hand at the idiot, who, much to his chagrin, casually sidestepped his attack.

"So...Is that a no on the Fedora then?"

The trench coat wearer let out a second roar of anger before creating a light spear in both of his hands, his plans of ending the teen momentarily interrupted as the brat opened his mouth again.

"Again with the creating weapons out of thin air trick? It's getting rather old don't you think? Though the reason it's gotten so boring to me is probably because- gah!" Ryker's musing aloud was halted as the fallen angel had decided he'd heard more then enough from the pest and attacked him with multiple stabbing strikes of his dual light spears.

Much to Dohnaseeks annoyance, this only seemed to shut Ryker up for a few precious seconds.

"Say, ***DUCK*** I can ***SIDESTEP*** do that too!" Opting to ignore the brat's mindless ramble, the fallen angel pulled back both his spears and in one quick stabbing motion, launched them at the teen's unguarded torso, looking to finally skewer the brat.

The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard as Dohnaseek was sent stumbling backwards. The culprit of this act being Ryker, who, at the moment, was holding the Kingdom Key.

"Told you I could do that too. Can I be one of the cool kids now?"

The stranger exclaimed in suprise. "A Sacred Gear?!"

"Still don't know what a "Sacred Gear" actually is. Sorry to disappoint but what I have isn't this sacred gear thing you seem so obsessed with."

Dohnaseek recovered from the suprise reveal of the teen's sacred gear that he hadn't been able to sense before and still couldn't even now, though it was clearly visible in the teen's hand. "It appears that you are much more then the annoyance I initially thought you were. With the discovery of your Sacred Gear, I will have to insure a potential problem like yourself won't interfer with our plans at all costs."

The Keyblade wielded rolled his eyes at the stranger's dramatic declaration. He was already trying to kill him, what could have possibly changed now that he knew Ryker actually had means of defending himself? Was he going to try and kill him harder now?

"I'm beginning to get the feeling that people in this place above the age of twenty lack active listening skills. You see this?" Ryker gestured towards the Keyblade in his hand. "Not a Sacred Gear. Say it with me now, Not. A. Sacred. Gear."

"I'm afraid I can no longer play games with you. A potential threat like yourself cannot be allowed to roam free." The fallen angel extended his wings and used them to launch himself towards Ryker, his spears pointed towards the teen's mid-section.

Ryker quickly dropped to ground as the fallen angel's spears went flying straight past him and the owner of the weaponry, who was flying straight towards him flew overhead shortly after. Throwing his legs up into the passing attacker's stomach, Ryker rolled backwards, which just so happened to be forward for the fallen angel, and added more force onto the spear creator's attack. The extra momentum proved to be more then the fallen angel could handle, which was made apparent when the trench coat wearing stranger was unable to stop his current course and smashed into a tree, falling down to the ground.

Taking advantage of the time presented to him VIA recovering Dohnaseek. Ryker picked both the fedora and himself up off the ground and started to assess the situation.

While Ryker may have seemed completely fine on the outside, on the inside it was a completely different story. You see, Ryker was taught to never show any vulnerability or fatigue to his enemies. This particular lesson was taught to the magic user with the reasoning that if you were injured or completely exhausted and encountered, say a bandit looking for a target, you would look like an easy mark and they would be more inclined to attack you. Where as, you were injured or exhausted and encountered a foe, but acted and looked completely fine and ready to go, it might deter them from starting a fight you may not have been able to win.

It also had the possibility of working in a battle. If you were fighting an enemy and your enemy got visibly fatigued more and more over time, whereas you looked like you had not even tired at all, it may cause your opponent to lose moral in their efforts and make them an easier opponent to fight against.

This lesson was not going to really work in this particular situation for a variety of reasons, the main of which being the guy who is trying to kill him seems to be _very _determined in doing so (I guess his declaration of how a problem like Ryker couldn't be allowed to roam free and how he had to stop him at all costs, actually _did _matter), so he was definitely going to try and end Ryker regardless of how well rested he looked. The teen couldn't try the "battle until they lose moral" strategy, because that only usually worked at the start of a battle, and with how completely exhausted Ryker currently was, there was no way he would be able to last long enough for that to happen anyways.

To make matters even better, Ryker had also wasted practically all his magic earlier when he visited any hospital he could find while searching for Issei (the moral compass strikes again), and the only magic he had left, was a small portion that he had only recently regenerated.

Crap, the guy was getting back up already?

"Gonna have to finish this fast." Our protagonist mumbled to himself as he put his game face back on.

Dohnaseek had already gotten back up and was now turned to face the teen, a bloody nose and completely pissed off look on his face. A light spear formed in both his hands as he rapidly started to toss them at the jacket wearing teen. Every time a spear left his hand, he'd form a new one right after and toss it.

Dodging to the right to avoid the first projectile, Ryker brought the Keyblade down onto another spear that was aimed for his chest. Not even getting a moment to rest, a third spear forced the teen to jump back and duck to avoid it.

The trench coat wearer growled in response and increased the rate at which he was throwing the spears, tossing four spears with only a second between them.

The magic user managed to deflect the first two, and dodge the third, but unfortunately for the teen, while dodging the last one, his heavily fatigued state caused him to dodge the projectile half a second too slow and it managed to scratch the side of his torso.

Stopping in his tracks, Ryker's face contorted into a look of pain as he grabbed at the side that had suffered the large scratch. The fact that even with his highly trained reflexes, he managed to get himself winged by a spear that was moving so slow to him, it may as well have been in slow-motion. Was a bit embarrassing for the teen. This fatigue must have been affecting him much more then he thought.

_'I shouldn't have been playing around with this guy at the start of the fight. He may not be that big of a threat normally, but I'm basically running on fumes at this point. If Kami could see me now, she'd probably whack me upside the head for being such an idiot.'_

Although the teen joking around with his opponents wasn't exactly an odd thing, after taking into consideration his current state and the intentions of his opponent, joking around was a massively stupid move on his part and if his teacher had witnessed this, she'd probably crucify him.

_'Eh, I guess being extremely stupid is my speciality anyways. It's time to kick it up a notch.'_

Reaching into his jacket's right pocket, the teen took out a small black sphere wrapped in paper and hid it in his clenched hand. Watching the newest thorn in his side slowly back up to the forest of trees behind him, Dohnaseek took this as a sign of Ryker trying to escape and tossed the spears in his hand at the Keyblade wielder in response.

Acting quickly, Ryker threw the Keyblade and deflected the first deadly projectile away from him, with his other hand still occupied with the task of hiding the small black sphere, the fedora thief used a minuscule amount of what magic he had left to unseal a single kunai and swung it to deflect the second spear right before it skewered him.

Tossing the unsealed kunai at his attacker to stop his onslaught and buy himself a second or two, Dohnaseek was slightly bewildered at the sudden appearance of a kunai in the teen's hand that seemed to have appeared out of thin air, and he momentarily ceased his rapid attacks on Ryker to avoid the hurriedly thrown weapon.

That was mistake number two.

Taking full advantage of the few seconds he had bought himself, Ryker threw the small black sphere harshly on the ground as it exploded into a cloud of smoke that proceeded to completely envelope our protagonist.

The fallen angel was surprised yet again at the odd selection of weapons this teen seemed to have with him. Shaking it off, he pulled back his wings and with a mighty flap, blew away the smoke to find that Ryker had vanished along with his strange key-shaped weapon.

A low growl eminated throughout the fallen angel's throat. The trouble maker must have realized he was fighting a losing battle and decided to abandon the stray devil so he could turn tail and run.

This theory was quickly disproven when Dohnaseek's fedora that was stolen earlier by the teen, was tossed out from somewhere inside of the forest of trees and landed in front of it's owner, cut entirely in half.

This was just enough to finally send the fallen angel over the edge. Blinded by anger, the spear thrower re-tracted his extended wings and charged into the forest.

Letting his anger get the better of him and charging into the dark park forest full of trees blindly? You better believe that was strike three.

The owner of a now recently destroyed fedora tripped over a thin, but strong wire that was tied to a pair of trees inside the dark area and fell flat on his face. Not even a moment after, four kunai came from seemingly nowhere as two of them stabbed into his sleeves and the remaining ones found themselves planted at the bottom of his coat, pinning him down to the ground with his back facing up.

Our protagonist then leapt down from the darkness of the tree tops and landed next to his incapacitated foe. "That's for trying to kill me, that Issei guy, and for having the ability to fly!"

The sound of fabric ripping could be heard as Dohnaseek pulled himself up, tearing his coat up and freeing himself from his imprisonment with an angry yell. "You arrogant bastard!" Ryker ran behind a tree as the angry, previously incapacitated, fallen angel created a spear of light and tossed it through the tree the teen had hid behind.

This was to no avail, as Ryker vanished once again into the dark of the small park forest. the sound of a light wind moving around the forest over took the area as the tattered trench coat wearer felt a sharp pain on his side and looked over to find a small cut wound.

The unnatural wind which was this time accompanied by a flash of orange, returned only a moment after it had left as he felt it brush up against his back, followed by the same pain as last time and the same shaped cut as well.

Getting increasingly worried about this, Dohnaseek created a light spear in his hand only for the sound of the light windy breeze to appear right after this action. The light spear thrower's eyes were only able to catch a glimpse of that same orange color before his weapon was violently knocked out of his hand with the added bonus of a wind boosted fist to his stomach, which sent him rocketing into his second tree today.

The orange blur that had knocked the crap out of the fallen angel, was now standing with shaking legs, and revealed as our protaganist. Who was both trying to hold back his laboured breathing and looking at his fist in amazement. "Note to self: Wind magic, plus limb, equals super strong hit. I didn't even have to use all of the magic I had left to take him out, so I can Cura that one cut he gave me."

He had wasted a bunch of his remaining magic reserves when he unsealed those kunai, that ninja wire, and mainly, his use of wind magic when he punched him in the gut. Ryker was thankful that had been enough to put the guy down. If it hadnt been, the keyblade user would have probably been screwed because had used up the rest of his stamina on his last ditch assault on the guy and was now occupying himself with trying not to collapse to the ground.

The teen then realized that even though he wasn't able to hit him that hard in his current state, with the wind magic boosting the force behind his weakened attack, he had still hit the stranger _much_ harder then he had originally intended and the magic user walked over as fast as he could to the man's motionless body that was resting on the trunk of the tree. Putting his index and middle finger on the man's neck, he checked for a pulse, hoping he hadn't accidentally killed him.

Dohnaseek's hands shot up and grabbed Ryker's neck as he stood up and lifted the struggling and gasping teen into the air, an enraged look on his face as he carried our protagonist out of the small forest of trees and back into the open cement path of the dark park.

"So you want to fly do you?" He extended his wings and took off high into the air, still holding Ryker by the neck as the edge of his mouth curled up into an arrogant smirk.

"Then fly!"

The winged man released his hold on the teenage boy's neck and watched as the annoying brat fell the long fall to his apparent doom.

_'Hmm, I wonder on a scale of one to ten, how screwed I currently am?' _Ryker thought to himself as he fell, surprisingly calm when considering how bad his current situation was.

_'I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I'm so dead! I learn how hard wind magic can make me hit and then I proceed to die right after!' _Oh, there it is.

_'I'm so dead! I'm so-wait, idea!'_

Ryker twisted his position in the air and turned himself so he was facing the opposite side of the tree filled part of the park and channeled all the remaining magic he had left in him to his feet.

"Well, I guess if I die from this, I'll be too dead to feel like a massive idiot."

With these possible last words, a strong blast of wind exploded from Ryker's feet as gravity's hold on him was broken and he was sent careening off vertically into the tree filled part of the park as he smashed through the bushy leaves of the trees, breaking through the small branches that were sticking out until he came to a sudden stop when he impacted on a large sturdy branch with a loud ***THUD* **and fell to the grassy ground with a few wood chips from the large branch with him.

"T-this hurts... So... M-much..." Luckily those various leaves and small branches he smashed into on the way had slowed down his crash into the larger branch enough so he hadn't broken any of his bones.

Toughing out the pain and shakily forcing himself onto his feet, Ryker limped out of the forest and over to Issei's unconscious body. After verifying he hadn't been attacked in short period of time he was gone, he looked up into the dark sky to see the guy who attempted to murder him staring at him with his right eye twitching in anger and disbelief.

"Hah! You thought tossing me off from a height that would kill a normal human being would kill me? Well so did I, but you and I both underestimated how annoyingly hard it is to kill me!" He shouted to his flying foe, the urge to taunt him too great.

Oh, Ryker knew he was totally going to die now, but before he was brutally murdered, he could try and wake up that Issei guy so he could make a break for it while Ryker was being murdered.

Turning himself around to do just that, Ryker was surprised to see three female teenagers Standing next to each other. One of them, he actually recognized from earlier. The girl with the crimson red hair. Though he didn't have the slightest clue who the two accompanying her were.

The second one was wearing the same school uniform as her crimson haired companion along with black, knee-high socks, had violet colored eyes, and long black hair that was tied into a long ponytail that reached all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

The third and final member of the group was a petite girl with white hair that had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides and hazel eyes. her front hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. Unsurprisingly, she too, was wearing a school uniform identical to the ones worn by the other two in the group.

_'Well this could be really good, or this could be really bad.'_

"Hey, are you people working with crazy up there?" He jabbed his thumb at the flying fallen angel who he had managed to successfully piss off in almost every way possible. "To kill this guy down here?" he then pointed his thumb down at the knocked out Issei.

The crimson red haired one, presumably the leader, responded. "I have no intentions of harming a member of my peerage."

"Not sure what the word "peerage" means, but you basically said you aren't trying to kill him, so that's good enough for me."

Ryker shifted his attention back to his enemy that was staring down at the scene with narrowed eyes. "Now then, I'd like to know whether or not you can defend yourself from crazy, spear wielding, maniacs. If you can't, take this Issei guy and run. I'll cover your escape and hold him back with my special ability of not dying instantly."

Knowing he couldn't take on all of these devils at once, Dohnaseek was going to have to make a tactical retreat, but not before finishing the Keyblade user off. He shot downward like a bullet towards Ryker with a spear of light forming in his hand. "You brat! Don't think that you can just escape like that!"

He was forced to scrap his last ditch attack plan and pull his wings up and flap them to the right so he would go flying to the left and avoid a large bolt of lightning thrown at his torso. Much to Ryker's surprise.

Looking over, he spotted the black haired one of the group with a devious smile on her face and lightning sparking wildly in her open palm. "Ufufufu, you'll find we're more then capable of defending ourselves."

"G-great. If you wouldn't mind keeping Issei alive and then beating the shit out of this trench coat wearing douche in my place, I'd be really grateful. Now, I'd love to help, but I can barely stand up and even that's not going to last very long because I'm going to be unconscious in about three seconds or so."

True to his word, Ryker's shaking legs buckled out beneath him as he fell down onto the cement ground with a familiar ***Thud*** sound and was left unable to move a single muscle as his injuries and fatigue rendered him useless.

Before he completely fell victim to his fatigue, he was faintly able to make out a few words of a conversation between the currently attempting murder man and the crimson red haired teenager.

"I'm Rias Gremory. How are you today, my dear fallen angel? I'd like for you to explain somethings to me."

That was the last thing he had been able to hear before the world went dark and the sweet embrace of unconsciousness claimed him.

**Hmm, it seems I'm not that great when it comes to updates in a timely and respectable matter. Sorry about that. Guess there's not that much more to say then another chapter bites the dust. Though, at the rate I'm going, I should be done when I'm on my death bed. **

**Yeaaah, I'm gonna have to work on that update schedule I have or, I guess, lack there of. Til' then have a good one!**


End file.
